Last Petal Falling
by datplushass
Summary: AU/KakaSaku; Sakura Haruno couldn't get any lower in life than she already was. At 20 years old and a prostitute, she had given up on life, and she thought nothing else would change. That is, until she met a certain silver-haired man that fateful night.
1. Trust Me

Author's Note: Well, this is it, my first _NARUTO _fanfic. To tell you the truth, I'm no so sure about this one. I just wanted to write a KakaSaku fanfic really bad:3 (That, and I love Kakashi to death). SO, please, REVIEW and tell me whether or not I should continue this:3

* * *

Choices.

We all have to make them. We make them without even realizing it. Choosing to save what you can do tomorrow or get it over with right then. That's just a small example of the many decisions we have to choose on a daily basis. Some more than others. Each one you make leads to another, which leads to another and the never-ending cycle goes on and on until our last heartbeat.

Ultimately, it's the consequences of the choices you make that determine what path you're going to take in life. But, my choices weren't necessarily the best, so I can't really be lecturing you on how to live the 'perfect' life. I was far from it, believe me.

I had gone to the wrong side of the railroad tracks and I sure as hell wasn't going back. That is, until I met a certain man who convinced me otherwise. It's not like he was an angel who was trying to make me turn a 180. That was quite the contrary. If anything, he was a devil sent straight from Hell's gates. Even though he would almost _always _get under my skin, he did have a soft, and dare I say, _tender_ side to him.

He made me view the world in an entirely new perspective that I sometimes wonder to myself about the choices I made in the past. Now, I feel foolish for making such stupid decisions. But there _is _one that I will never, _ever _regret.

And that was…meeting him.

It was a regular Friday, and I had to 'work', nothing special. My alarm buzzed off, and got slammed off by my limp hand I as I yawned and stretched out my arms, but I had completely forgotten about my _other _wake-up call.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!" A voice hollered as the front door had slammed shut. "Come on already!"

I heard his footsteps come closer and closer until he swung open the door, and groaned. He then walked closer and I felt my feet being yanked and I grabbed the headboard of my bed, not wanting to get out of it.

"Sakura! Let! Go!"

"I wanna sleep!" I whined, then wrapping my entire arm around the bedpost.

"Come on, let go!"

"Never!"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"It's time for you to get a watch, now leave me alone," I grumbled as I pulled the covers over me, but they quickly got yanked away and showed a rather upset blonde with the face of a boy.

"It's 10:30."

"So?"

"Ino's already down there."

"Shit," I hissed as I got out of bed and went to the closet so I could get changed, quickly throwing off last night's clothes to the side and putting on my fishnets that had a couple of holes, but hey, it's not they'll be on for long, right?

"Naruto, hand me that skirt on my dresser."

I didn't hear a response after that.

"And just what the hell are you going to wear with it? It looks like a baby threw up tomatoes."

"Well," I said, pulling out a long white top with a deep V-neck and opening at the sides. "I figured I'd go with this, my 'lucky' boots and that skirt-"

"Mh-nn," The male shook his head disdainfully. "You're not a slutty Catholic girl. Wear that blackone instead," He pointed behind me. "It'll compliment your legs."

I grab the short, sleek, black miniskirt and held it up, questioning his sense of fashion.

"Uh, you sure about this?"

"I'm positive! Just try it on, and I'll be the judge of whether or not it looks good."

"Fine," I sighed as I quickly zip it up and throw over the white top and adjusted my leggings and put on my maroon boots which ended right over my knee's edge. I walked out of the closet, seeing the blue-eyed blonde with a concentrated look on his face, but oddly enough, he looked kind of cute when he made that face. Or maybe it was the furry hoodie that showed off his slimness or the tight black jeans that made him appealing. Either way, he was still looking sharp.

His hand motioned me to turn and I did, seeing one end of his mouth curl into a slight grin.

"Looks good to me."

"Thanks," I said as I hung a couple of thin, black stringy necklaces over my head and took a long look at myself in the mirror, exhaling a sigh as I see my best friend glance at my reflection with a small frown on his face.

"Hold on," He said, grabbing a hair clip, and went behind me, putting up my hair as he fixed it.

"Where are those clippy thingies you use to put up your hair?"

"Hair pins?"

"Yeah, where are they?"

"Uh," I mumbled as I rummaged through my drawers and grabbed a handful of them and placed them on the wood while he fastened a portion my hair with the giant clip and then pinned the stray lower bangs.

"Ouch," I hissed.

"Sorry," The blonde muttered. "Look at me."

I did as told and he carefully pulled a few strands out and fixed my hairline. With the last strand he pulled out, his fingers held onto it a bit longer as he stared straight at me with his blue pools. He had a sad, solemn look in his eyes, and I knew why, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Something's missing," Naruto grumbled, slowly looking at me up and down, trying to figure out the missing piece. The male looked across my dresser (which was entirely covered in accessories, crumpled up dollar bills, you name it) and then, he picked up a red ribbon that was entirely adorned in black oriental swirls all over.

"I remember this," The blonde chuckled as he rubbed the texture with his thumb. "I gave this to you for your 16th birthday. I thought you had thrown it away."

"No! Of course not! I love it so much!"

"Well, good thing you didn't because I think this may be the just what we needed," Naruto said quietly as he tied the ribbon around my head and I could feel his warm body distantly close to mine, and then I felt his hands brush against the back of my neck while he tied it and I felt the tie's silky touch on my neck.

"There."

I looked at myself and saw my pink hair up in an oriental style with a few of the strands surrounding the frame of my face, bringing out my emerald eyes with the red and black band standing out and I put on a pair of fake pearls to match.

"Thank you, Naruto," I said as I hugged him, and I sensed that at first, he wasn't expecting that, but I saw a smile unravel at the corner of my eye while he returned it and rubbed my back before patting it as he let go.

"Now, let's go," My best friend sighed as we made our way out of the apartment, but I could still feel that he was uneasy about something.

"Naruto?" I ask softly as we climbed down the stairs and got on the sidewalk.

"Yeah?"

"Are…are you alright? You seem worried about something."

"It's nothing, it's just some stuff that's on my mind," The man sniffed as he stuffed his hands inside of his jacket pockets, and that was a give-away sign that something _was _up.

I turn to face him and place my hands on his shoulders, making direct eye-contact with the man in front of me.

"Tell me wh-"

"Okay, fine, since you insist. It's bothering me."

"What is?"

"You know very well what."

I avoided his gaze and stared at the sidewalk and heaved a sigh, not wanting to address this issue at this moment. I felt his hands cover mine while he looked at me with such innocence with those cerulean irises of his.

"Look, Sakura, you know I care about you. We've been friends since as long as I can remember and you've always watched my back and stopped me from doing stupid shit and getting myself into trouble. And…it's painful, watching you like this."

"Naruto…" I muttered with a gaping mouth.

"I want to protect you before you get into trouble, Sakura. You doing this kind of thing everyday-"

"Naruto."

"Let me finish. Whenever I see you wear these scandalous and revealing clothes, I always get worried. Yes, you are very attractive, curves and all, but, Sakura, I don't want you to get hurt. Especially the perverts in this city. You don't know _what _the hell could happen. They could put something in your drink and then, you don't remember a goddamned thing and before you know it, you've-"

"Naruto!" I yelled, pulling him back to the present, and then placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm not stupid. I know better than that. Why do you think I've been around so long."

"I know, Sakura, but-"

"But nothing! You're sweet, but you're gonna tire yourself out if you keep on worrying about me," I said with a smile as I gave him a quick peck on the lips, which made his face flush, and he turned around to wipe it off, but I only giggled.

And right then, Naruto's cell went off, and he quickly flipped it open and put it between his shoulder and mouth, motioning me to wait a second.

"Hello?"

"Is Sakura with you?"

"Yeah, why-"

"Just give…the phone…to Sakura," A female voice growled.

"Tch," He hissed as he passed the phone over to me.

"Uh, hello?" I ask confusedly.

"Just where the hell are you?" The voice barked, which I recognized that it was no other than my friend, Ino.

"Just calm down, I-"

"I can't calm down! A lot of clients arrived and they're _really_ yummy," She giggled.

"Whore," The blonde hissed, but I smacked him on the head, while I cleared my throat.

"Uh, Ino? Why did you call me?"

"To letcha know, ya dumbass. I thought maybe if I told you they were loaded, then maybe you would be early once in a while."

"Just how loaded are they?"

"They treat their Jeffersons like Washingtons."

I hung up and grabbed Naruto's wrist while I took off, all in the pursuit of sweet, glorious money and in no time at all, we were at the club's doors, hearing the bass boom from the sidewalk and I swung open the glass doors, seeing many fancy gents as the female had depicted, but I wasn't really into all of that 'high and mighty' attitude they were showing off. I noticed that there was an entirely new crowd of men in business suits, but not all of them were as professional as their clothing, but that was to be expected of. What really made me on edge was that there was a group all the way in the back of the club that stared at everybody with looks that could kill. I tried not to look at them, but it was like telling a kid not to touch something.

"Stupid Ino-pig, she just wanted me make a fool of myself," I grumbled.

"No shocker there," The male chimed, which only earned him a cold glare.

"Well, I might as well get to work, even if I don't enjoy it," I sighed as I looked at him and his troubled face. "Naruto, I'll be fine, I promise. This isn't my first time here, you know."

"I know that, but it's those guys in the back that are making me nervous."

"Who?" I asked as I looked where his eyes were locked on, seeing a small group of men all wearing the same attire—black suits with a red undershirt and a white tissue in their front pocket and they all looked a bit off, but I saw why he was a bit nervous. They gave looks that could kill, and it even made a couple of the guys that were looking at them turn their gaze the other way.

"Sakura, promise me you'll stay away from those thugs," The golden-haired man said sternly, his azure irises still looking at them.

"I promise. Besides, they look like they need some aspirin rather than sex."

"Okay. If you have any problems at all-"

"I know, I'll call you!"

The man nodded as he walked off, and I started pulling down my shirt and skirt and showed off what I had to offer as I walked in front of possible clients, but I wasn't at my A-Game because I knew Naruto strongly disliked seeing me like this. But what else could I do? I wasn't booksmart, I had no money, and I don't even live in my own space. That was Naruto's spare apartment that he offered to lend me, even though I insisted on paying him.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled over the crowd and waved her hand, motioning me for come over to where she was, and I saw that I was rivaled in looks.

Instead of having her hair in the usual ponytail, it was let down and she curled it, its wheat color complimenting nicely with the open muddy brown dress she wore that ended right at the edge of her kneecap when sitting down. Her bangles jingled as she walked towards me and gave me a hug before introducing me to her 'client', who I couldn't tell if he was disappointed or just plain bored.

"Sakura, this is my friend, Shikamaru."

"Hey," He nodded.

"Nice to meet you," I nodded, and then grabbed Ino by the wrist, looking back at the man who was redoing his huge ponytail. "I'll just borrow her for a second," And then turned to Ino.

"He's cute, ne?" She gushed.

"Ahahaha, _**no**_. Ino, you said these guys were-"

"Loaded and yummy. What's the problem?"

"You need to slow down. Remember the golden rule."

"Yeah, yeah. 'Don't get tied down to a client', I know," The blonde waved her hand.

"Well, you sure aren't acting like it," I growled. Ino led me farther away from the ponytail-wearing man until she spoke.

"Relax. It's an act. I have to stick with him for a bit, and then it's payday, baby!" She squealed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I grabbed her shoulder and brought her back down to Earth. "Just how long do you have to stay with him and what is he planning on having you doing and-"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," The blonde shook her head as she chanted my name. "You worry too much. And besides, I've had more experience than you, so I know who _not _to deal with. Anyways, this guy's normal."

"Normal?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, with a sexual appetite, but still," She flashed her goofy grin that told me not to worry, even though I still did.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay Ino? And don't forget to call me!" I nagged as if I was her mom reminding her not to forget anything.

"Sakura, chill. You worry too much. That's why you have those worry lines all over your forehead," She giggled as she walked back to her client.

"Stupid Ino-pig," I grumbled as I tried not to worry about my friend, but I failed and soon, I was having a headache from all of the stress and at the time, I needed a drink _bad_.

"Bartender, can I have a Kamikaze please?" I said as I took a seat on the maroon stool.

"Sure," The scruffy man said as he got out his drinks and glass and worked on my order while I looked around the club, seeing women just like me flirt pathetically. I rolled my eyes, but I was in no position to be talking. After all, I wasn't even having a real relationship with my patrons, whereas the ones they were having would probably be just another stupid choice they made.

"There ya go, miss," The bartender said as he passed me my drink, while I got out the money from my boot.

"No charge."

"Huh?" I ask.

"Someone paid for it."

"Who?"

"They wanted it to be a secret."

"Well, that's no fun," I pouted, noticing the bartender putting up the 'Be Back Whenever' sign. I'd hate to think he left because of me, but I shrugged it off and somehow, sitting there all alone on the stool, I closed my eyes as I thought about my life, feeling a bit pathetic, embarrassed, and even a bit upset at myself.

"Aren't you going to drink it?"

I squeaked in fright and jumped in shock, hearing a soft chuckle next to me. It was then that I felt something wet on my top and realize that I had spilled my drink on me. I groan in irritation while I tried to dab the alcohol out, and look to my left, seeing the source of the soft snickers were coming from. My eyes narrow down at him in a glare, but he only shot me an apathetic look with his mismatched eyes. His silver locks stood up in an odd manner and leaned to one side and on his crème face, there was a light pink mark from the temple on the right side of his face to the edge of his cheekbone. But it wasn't his oddly colored hair or the fact that one of his eyes were blue while the other was a deep crimson with three black birthmarks in them that made this man intriguing. It was actually the mask over his mouth that made me curious.

The man scratched the back of his head while he pulled down his army green denim jacket that went nicely with the loose white turtleneck that had the mask attached to it and the grey stonewashed jeans he was wearing that hugged his slim waist. This man was insanely attractive; there was no doubt about that. But when he stood next to me, I felt like a $5 pair of flip-flops from Wal-Mart next to a pair of Sperries.

"You didn't have to scare me like that," I said quietly as I put on a solid façade and tried not to look at the grey-haired man.

"It's not my fault you're jumpy."

"Well, I wouldn't have been jumpy if you didn't sneak up on me like that," I grumbled as I took a sip of the drink.

"You like it?"

"What? Of course I don't like you sneaking up on me! Where the hell did you get that from?"

He lowered his eyes at me.

"The drink."

"Oh…" I mumbled quietly, feeling a slight blush spread around my cheeks at my stupidity. "Yeah, I like it, but…why are you wondering?"

"Are you high or just plain stupid?"

I scowled at him, but the male didn't retaliate.

"_I _sent the drink."

"_You _sent the drink?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"But why?"

"Why not? Is a reason needed? A drink is a drink, whatever way you look at it."

"I suppose you're right," I shrugged as I took a sip. "But don't think that this gets you a discount or anything. This is just a compliment, in my eyes."

"I don't recall asking for one but it's not like I would need it."

I narrowed my eyes at the silver-haired bastard. "Are you calling me cheap?"

"Oh, no, not at all. I was just suggesting that whatever your price is, I wouldn't need any markdowns on your services."

"You sure talk big. What? Are you with those rich bastards over there?" I pointed my chin to Shikamaru and them.

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not, as long as I'm getting paid."

"Well, if I'm going to be paying you, I might as well know your name."

"And you might as well check at how much I charge for my services before you go off being my buddy."

"Well, we can always discuss that later, right? Now, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

He held out a gloved hand. "Kakashi Hatake."

I shook it and grinned. "Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you. Now, I believe it's one of those times when you tell your client a little about yourself." The male's eyes smiled as the folds of his mask curved upward into a grin.

"You go first," I mumbled as I took another sip.

"What, are you shy?"

"No," I sniped with a scowl.

"Fine, since you insist," He said as he put a hand through his silvery locks whilst he turned to face me, but he didn't say anything.

"Well?" I asked.

"'Well' what?"

"Aren't you going to say something about yourself?"

He shrugged. "There's nothing _to _say."

I rolled my eyes and looked on in the crowd, seeing people flirt and mingle, laugh and smile, you name it. And while I was staring at them, I saw me, with a horde of my previous friends from my teen years.

I was so happy, seeing all of my friends with me and dancing without a single care in the world. But then, I slowly start to see the lights dim and it's focused on the group. One by one, each person fades away until it's only Me, Naruto, and Ino. My heart felt like it was being squeezed to death by a pair of freezing hands and it ached like nothing I had felt before.

"Yo? Pinky?"

I caught my breath once I heard the voice bring me back to Earth, seeing Kakashi look at me with his navy eye open while the other was closed, for some strange reason.

"I-I just had a moment," I stutter as I grab my drink to fill the awkward void.

"Something wrong?" The man asked in a curious tone.

"No, I thought I just…saw something."

"It's probably because you're drinking too fast."

I chuckle and set the glass down. "You're probably right. I'm just stressed. I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think I-"

All of the sudden, we heard a gun go off and our heads turn to the back of the club, where a man with a pistol in the air with smoke still steaming from the hole was still hissing. People screamed in fright and a few ran away, but then the man fired another shot.

"Settle down, you pile of worthless shits!" The man yelled, but his face was covered up by a smiling mask that was covered all over with shades of bloody red. He looked around the room until he came to us and pointed the gun.

"Kaaakaaashhiii!"

"Time to go, pinky!" The grey-haired man said, jumping out of the seat and grabbing my wrist as we ran out of the door and through streets and alleys and I swear, I have never ran so fast in my life nor have I been so scared. My legs were only slowing me down and I stopped for a breather, but he looked back with both eyes wide open.

"What are you doing?" He yelled with both eyes wide open.

"I don't have your kinda stamina. I'm taking a break," I said, slouching against the brick wall.

"You idiot!" Kakashi yelled as he swung me over his shoulder and ran, but I refused to be manhandled (very ironic, considering my profession, no?).

"What are you doing? Let me go?" I yelled as I kicked and punched his back, but he only secured his arm around my waist as he kept on running.

"Be quiet!"

"Why should I? I've just been kidnapped!"

"Those people are gonna kill us if you don't shut up!"

That did the trick, because I felt a thousand pangs of fear puncture my heart like needles in a cushion. And it wasn't long until I started hearing gunshots, which made me shake with fear. I held onto him a bit tighter, afraid that I might fall off due to how fast he was running. His face turned towards me and my eyes met with his azure one, but his expression was mixed.

"Now, now, you really don't think those goons can catch up to me, do you?"

I said nothing. I didn't know _what _to say. All I did was hold on to his muddy leather jacket while he carried me the entire way. It wasn't until he backed into an alley that he let me down so I could finally take a calm breath.

"Hey, I know this place," I mumbled as I walked into the street to check sure it was the one I was thinking of, but then a hand pulled me back by the collar and I was staring straight at the masked male.

"I really hope you were just joking about that. In case the gunshot back in the bar didn't make it clear, let me put it in simpler terms," The silver maned man said as he lowered his eye down at me. "They are _baaad _people. They have weapons. Bang bang. And if you keep on making the moves that you do, you'll die by the dumpsters."

It wasn't what he said that scared me. It was how he looked at me. Like a father when they scold their daughter, but it almost seemed animalistic the way that cobalt eye glared at me with such emotion. And I started to feel even more scared because I didn't have a damned clue who this kook was.

"Mmkay?" Kakashi asked with a giant grin.

"'Mmkay' my ass," I grumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Just…just tell me what I should do! I don't want to be a target!"

"First-breathe. You won't be able to focus if you don't. Come on, deep breathe in," The man said, as he motioned along as if I was some kind of idiot. After I exhaled, I noticed that he had started to climb up the stairs.

"Hey! Get down here! I'm not done talking to you!" I yelled.

"If you're smart, you'll follow me."

"Tch, he's such a pain in the ass," I complained under my breath as I climbed the set of iron stairs and I saw his hand poke out of the window next to me, which nearly gave me a heart attack.

"I'd really appreciate it if you made your decision anytime soon because with you being as obvious as you are, they'll shoot and I'd sure hate to pay for a new window and to wash out the blood on my carpet."

And that made me climb into the window while I ran into the nearest couch and grabbed a pillow for comfort, not believing what was happening. I looked around and saw that wherever I was, it wasn't half bad. Pieces of furniture and various colors that went nicely with each other and gave the room that 'chic' element and made me feel a bit calm. There was a small kitchen to the side with a tall counter that separated it from the dining area, which only had a small rectangular table that was close to the ground with cushions around all four sides.

"Well, welcome to my humble abode. Just do me a favor and take off your heels will you?"

"Stingy," I hissed as I took off my shoes and put them by the door and took a seat on the giant windowsill while the man watched me from afar, making me nervous by the second. I tried to ignore him, but with each passing second, it only bothered me more and more and before I knew it, I had to say something.

"Can you please stop staring? It's making me a bit uncomfortable."

"If you can't stand me looking at you now, then what makes you think you can handle it when you do your job?"

"Wha…? _That's _why you let me in?"

"Of course. I wouldn't just take a stranger home just because they were being targeted along with me. That's ridiculous. Where did you get such an idea?"

"_Right_," I said as I stared out the window and looked up at the full moon. The view was so close to it, I felt like I could just reach out and grab it with my hands.

"A-hem. Lost and confused? Yoo-hoo, over here, kiddo," He waved his hand.

I turn my head, seeing that he was waiting impatiently with his hips cocked to the side while his eyes are still locked on me.

"Can I help you?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Well, it'd be better if I wasn't talking to you at such a faraway distance, wouldn't you agree?"

I shrugged as I got up and sat on the cushion near him and waited for him to speak.

"Go on," I yawned.

"We'll need to go over some 'ground rules' since you'll be staying here."

"Wh-Wh-WHAT?" I sputter, hoping that I heard wrong.

"You heard me. You have no choice but to stay with me. Not until those thugs stop chasing you, and I don't think that'll end for a while."

"But _you _dragged me into this mess!"

"Ah, you see my dear, that's where you're wrong. You _choose _to talk to me down at _Jiraiya's. _Nobody said you _had _to respond, nor did anybody said you had to be a prostitute. It was all _your _choice."

"I'd feel a lot better if you didn't refer to me as that," I said in barely a whisper. "But, but what am _I _supposed to do? It's not like I can go beat them up or anything. And why are they after _you_? Wait, why are they after _me_? Are you making this whole thing up?"

"Pft, you think I'd put my own life in jeopardy just for the sheer thrill of it? Sorry, but no thank you. And _you_ can let me say what I have to say and stop interrupting," Kakashi said as he flicked my forehead. "Now, for both of our sakes, I'll have you stay here in my home until they ignore us and completely forget about us. Once they're gone, you can go back to your life as a-"

"A-hem."

"_Seducer_."

"But why do _I _have to stay here?" I said as I stood up and eyed the man.

"Because you are the definition of trouble itself. You can't even see a trap that's right in front of you. Think about it logically. If they kidnap you, I'd have to play the leading man and save you because I couldn't bear the guilt. But, I would probably be dead by the time you realize it's time to run away."

"I'm not _that_ stupid," I growled as I walked closer to him, but my foot got caught in something and I lost my balance, but I felt two rough hands grab me by the waist and pull me towards a warm chest that slowly heaved up and down as the male breathed and my hand landed on his torso, feeling the slow and steady heartbeat. His hands were warm to the touch and heated up my skin in seconds; Grip gentle, yet protective, but surprisingly, I was at ease. I looked up and stared at his mismatched eyes, which had an unreadable expression in them.

"Yare yare," He sighed as he looked down at me for a moment with a blank expression. I didn't back down and I gave him a look that was just as empty, but it wasn't until he smiled and ruffled my hair that I gave up.

"See what I mean? You're a danger to yourself."

"No, I'm not. I'm just not used to flat ground after being in heels for so long," I grumbled, but he pulled me back.

"You're off in a hurry. You want to get it over with? Okay, then," He said as he started unzipping his jeans.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I yelled as I pulled the zipper back up. "Down, boy!"

"It seems I have your finally have your full and undivided attention. Now, I'll continue. Sleeping arrangements," He said, walking past the open hallway and jerked his thumb to the living room. "That's where you'll sleep."

I looked around the space and saw the same style of interior decorating as I did in the dining room. To the left, there was a couple of couches arranged in a 'L' formation with a foot or two of space between and in the middle was a plain old coffee table that had an incense stand, but no incense. Behind the couches were two doors on opposite ends and in the middle was a flat screen TV that hung on the wall. Straight ahead of me, there was only three giant windows with equally giant windowsills that connected as if it was one big giant white bench. And to the right side of the room, there was a huge ebony desk in one corner while a table and a couple of hanging frames filled the empty space on the walls between the two doors that were side by side at the other corner of the room. I had to admit, this was a pretty fancy room, but I was a bit confused about said sleeping arrangements.

"How many bedrooms are there?"

"One."

I froze for a second, forgetting that I was a seducer for a second while fear overtook me for a second.

"Where will you sleep?"

"I sleep in my bedroom, but I'll invite you when the need arises," He winked.

"So…I'm _not _sleeping with you?"

"Not tonight. You," He said, pointing to the yellow sofas, "Will sleep _there_."

"But…why do _I _have to sleep on the couch?" I whined,

"Because you have no authority over me. My house, my rules."

"But I'm a guest!"

The man stifled his laughter with his hand over his masked mouth.

"No. You're a stranger whose life I'm saving."

I gave up. I lost all my energy from trying to think straight that I didn't bother to argue.

"Okay, whatever. I'll sleep on the couch," I grumbled as I made my way into the living room and plopped down on the cushion while I rolled to my side and closed my eyes as I tried to fall asleep, even though all of the lights were on and I felt his eerie eyes on me.

"You idiot, you can't sleep like that."

I sat up and gave him a glare that was as icy as the Artic wind.

"And why the hell not?"

"I'm not letting someone who smells like a Irish pub sleep on my couch. Go take a bath and I'll have pulled out the bed from the sofa so you can sleep."

"But I don't have any clothes."

"See, now what would you do if you found some other random fella tonight? I'm sure _they _wouldn't give you all of the luxuries I'm offering."

"Look," I murmured as I rubbed my eyes and got his attention. "You're damn right about that part, I'll give ya that, but the real question is _why? _Why are you-"

"Because you're a guest. Now, shuddup and go."

And so I sluggishly made my way to it and as I turned on the faucet, I carefully stripped myself free of all garments and folded them up nicely and hid the money within the pile, just in case. Once I took off the bundle of necklaces that I wore, the only thing that was left was my hair, and for some inexplicable reason, I was extremely careful with it, as if it was a glass vase. I took off the giant hair clip that held most of my hair up and one by one, I removed the barrettes Naruto had put in the hide the stray lower hairs and all that was left was the black and red ribbon I had cherished so much. My fingers quickly pulled on the string and I saw it as it fell on top of the other clothes.

I then turned my head to the oval bath, seeing that the water was nearly at the tub's edge and I turned the faucet while I slowly dip my toe in to test the water and slid myself in and released a content sigh as I soaked in the bath. Bubbles were filled all the way up to my shoulder and I felt giddy just being in such a lavish place. I went underwater for a moment to wet my hair and when I came up, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I holler, pulling a group of bubbles to my chest.

The man came in with only a pair of boxers on and a mask (still) over his mouth as he dropped some clothes on the counter and then took a seat on the toilet as he eyed me down.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Quite. I gotta admit, you have a nice place."

"Well, thank you. Oh, I think I sat on something," He mumbled, getting up and looking at the pile of smushed clothes.

"Glad to know you respect my stuff," I grumbled as I sunk a bit deeper into the water, but then I got splashed in the face by the man's foot.

"Quit your whining. Are you this much of a brat to your other clients?"

"I only like a brat because you treat me like one."

"Now, where did you get the idea that I treated you as such?"

"Let's see, when you tried to buy me over with that drink, kidnap me, telling me to put my shoes away, need I go on?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, you win this round, Sakura. Anyways," The silver-haired man said as he turned his body to face me, giving me a direct view of his toned creamy abdomen, and I felt my cheeks heat up, so I grab the shampoo and wash my hair as a distraction to stop ogling at his body. "Just how old are you?"

"Guess."

"27?"

"Nope."

"23?"

"You're getting warmer."

"20?"

I nodded.

"Then how come you can drink?"

"How come you sent me a drink in the first place?" I sparred back.

"Because you appeared much older than that."

I growled as I sprayed water on him as he held up his hands in protest, but they slowly went down and I saw that his face was solemn for once.

"20, eh?"

"Mhmm, but my 21st is coming up," I grinned with glee, but he didn't share the same enthusiasm I had.

"That's quite foolish to throw your life out in the streets at such a young age, no?"

My eyes slowly looked the opposite way while my lips formed a thin line, since I knew if I was going to reply to that, a whole flood of emotions would escape from my mouth.

"Why do you do it?"

"God, you sound just like Naruto," I chuckled in disbelief as I let the water drain and grabbed a nearby towel and slyly wrap it around me as I got up so he wouldn't see anything.

"Who?"

"My best friend," I said in barely a whisper as I got out of the tub. "He doesn't really approve me doing what I do, but he knows what I've been through and that, tch, why am I telling you this? I don't even know you. Uhm, do you mind?" I ask as I pull the pile of clothes to my chest while I waited for him to get out.

"Uh, sure, sure," He said as he exited the bathroom and closed the door, letting me change in private. After drying my hair and my body, I noticed that the clothing he gave me was nothing more than a giant tee and a pair of boxers, but I didn't complain. At least I had clean underwear.

Once I got out, I notice that Kakashi had sprawled out all over my bed and by the looks of it, he had fallen asleep. I stifled a giggle at the stupid position his body was in and then, my mind started to wander. Curiosity got the best of me once I saw the mask on him and I couldn't help but wonder what could possibly be under it.

I put my clothes on the couch nearby and slowly tip-toed over and carefully got on the couch and slowly swing my leg over him, but I flinched when the bed creaked once I got on. I held my breath for a second, worried that he would wake up, but he only moved slightly in his sleep and murmured something, and I quietly let out a sigh of relief as I closed my eyes. But then, I felt something around my waist and my eyes opened and I saw that the man's arms were hanging around my hips and I covered my mouth with my hands in shock, but he still continued to remain unconscious.

After a moment of staying frozen in that position, I decided it was safe to move again. I slowly moved my hands towards the mask, but all of the sudden, I was pulled down and I landed on his chest, and I was too scared to breathe. The distance between my lips and his masked mouth were only of a few mere centimeters, and I had an urge stronger than ever to just yank it off so I could see what he _really _looked like underneath, but I restrained myself. I could feel Kakashi's warm breath touch the pores of the skin on my face, and I felt butterflies inside my stomach when he tightened his grip around my waist and I was so grateful that he didn't wake up right then and there.

_Thank you, _I thought as I looked up.

This time, I waited a bit longer until moving, but truth was, I kinda didn't _want _to move. My stomach started to flutter whenever his chest would rise up and down to inhale his deep breaths and to be honest, he looked kind of handsome up close. But _then_, the sight of his silver locks enticed me to run my hands through it, just to see if it felt as silky as it looked.

I moved my arms and they slowly climbed his torso my elbows rested on his shoulders as my hands slowly touch the sides of his face and my fingers slowly lose themselves in the maze of grey, and just as I imagined, the texture was like nothing I had felt before. It was feathery, yet, downy and I stared at the sleeping man, who looked as peaceful as ever, making my lips involuntarily curved up into a slight smile.

But then, I felt something rough and hard squeeze my ass, and I bit down on my lip as I slowly turned around and saw that it was his hands, and I tried not to let out a peep, but it got worse because that wasn't the only one to come. I bit on my tongue so the pain would distract me from the pleasure, but it only worked until my tongue went numb and soon, I tasted blood. But that didn't help that fact that this man was kneading my buns and that I was extremely turned on, but I needed to distract myself and I focused on the mystery of the mask.

My hands went down the sides of his face and they stopped at the edge of the mask, while my thumb rubbed across his cheek, feeling the skin that was as smooth as porcelain. I let out a sigh, which accidentally turned into a moan because that bastard just had to pick that time to grab my arse, but I shrugged it off and hooked my fingers at the edge of the ebony mask and right as I was about to pull it down, a wrist grabbed mine and stopped me, and I saw both mismatched eyes fly open and stare at me and my gaping mouth.

I felt my face flush 10 shades of red, and I was too embarrassed to say anything.

"I'm afraid not, Sakura," Kakashi said as the folds of his cover curved upwards into a small grin while his other hand went up my butt one last time and stopped right at the edge while I inhale a sharp breath, making myself look like a complete moron.

"Now you make _me _feel like the seducer," He chuckled, but I hung my head in shame, while my pink hair hid my humiliation from his mismatched eyes.

"Hey,"

I didn't look up. I was too ashamed, but I had no idea why. I had done things far more stupid, but this…this just made me sick...of myself.

Then, I felt a finger lift up my chin and it brought me eye-to-eye with the man, but I avoided his gaze.

"Sakura, look at me."

I only moved my eyes and quickly glanced at him while I stared back down, afraid of how mad he would be, now that he caught me trying to see what's under his mask.

His hands then cup my face, and he leaned closer towards me so that our faces were within breathing distance again. Red and blue eyes analyze me with careful and quick precision and then returned back to mine. He moved a few stray hairs out of my face and tucked them behind my ear while it made its way along my jawline until it stopped at my chin, and its thumb stroked the edge of my bottom lip, which made the hairs on my skin stand up in pleasure. Kakashi continues to stare at me and I place a hand on his cheek with the tips of my fingers curving behind his ear while he wraps his arms around my waist and I could feel them slowly making their way downward as he leaned in to close the gap between our mouths, but instead of locking lips, he sat up and stared at me with a sleepy look in his eye.

"Well, I better get some shuteye," The silver-haired man yawned as he stretched his arms and then scratched the back of his head while he got up and then went to his room.

I grumbled to myself about what the hell had just happened as I got on the pull-out mattress and grabbed a pillow and blanket while I laid in the same place Kakashi was just a few minutes ago. I could still smell his scent and strangely, I kind of liked it. It smelled rain and incense, with just a tiny hint of holly. Then it hit me. I grabbed the shirt I was wearing and pulled it close and sniffed the exact same scent on my sleeve, which made me grin with glee.

"Are….you getting high off of me?"

I screamed and pulled the blanket to me while my mouth was quivering with shock.

"Easy now," He sniggered as he came closer and took a seat next to me on the bed.

"I thought you were going to sleep, Kakashi," I mutter with a raised eyebrow.

"I _was, _but then I remembered something."

"What?"

"We never finished negotiating our deal."

"Ah, yeah, I forgot."

"So, how much?"

I looked at him, half-awake.

"How much for what?"

"For your services. After testing you, I decided that I want you for the job."

"What do you mean you tested me?"

"Surely you didn't think my hands were grabbing your ass all on their own, now do you?"

"Wha..? You were _awake_?"

"Of course. How else could I have known whether or not you would have taken advantage of poor, helpless me in a situation like that?"

_Because you are the definition of danger itself. You can't even see a trap that's right in front of you. Think about it logically._

"Tch, I fell for another trap," I chuckled to myself.

"Now, now, you're not the only one to wonder about my mask. Many have tried, but none have succeeded. You were close though…but that's only because I let you."

"You…_let _me do that?" I inquired, trying to put on a calm façade, but it failed miserably.

"I would've 'woken up' earlier, but I was too busy enjoying myself," Kakashi smirked. "I guess you could've said I was too lost in the gratification."

"That good?" I ask as the corners of my mouth curl in a devious smile.

"It wasn't just my pleasure that made me stay. After all, I _did _hear that little moan that slipped out," He snickered, seeing me curse under my breath. "But you have magic hands, you know?"

I flashed a wide smile. "So I've been told. But, why'd you think I'd 'take advantage'?"

"I don't trust anyone. Especially seducers. So, I have to be careful. But this isn't your last test. Not at all. I still don't trust you."

"Well, what would it take for you to trust me?"

"Why do you want my trust in the first place?" Kakashi asked.

I really didn't know myself. If I had known this man was as sharp as a knife, I probably wouldn't have talked to him so I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

"I think…it's because I don't want to be defined. Like, people see me and they think of a money-greedy whore who does her client's sexual biddings as long as she gets what they promised her," I shook my head. "I don't know what I want. Sure, money and sex are great and all, but when that's gone…I have nothing, except for my one and only friend, Naruto. I suppose I'd want to actually to trust someone and be as I actually am instead of who I pretend to be just to get an extra tip. But, regardless of what I want, there's nothing I can do," I said as I stood up. "I'm just another someone who's 'throwing their life out in the street', right?" I shrugged as I walked off, but I felt a hand grab me at the end of the shirt and stop me in my tracks.

I didn't say nor do anything except for stare down at the ground and wait for what the man had to say.

"Sakura."

I turn back and looked at him while he still had a grip on the clothing, and saw that cobalt eye stare back at me with an expression that I couldn't quite read.

"If what you said is true, then I'll give you a chance until you give me a reason not to."

"But…how would I know?"

"You'll know," He said as he got up and then pulled me towards his chest with his toned arms wrapped around my lovehandles, closing all space between our bodies and I feel his hands slowly and almost unnoticeably go down my butt and they stop right at the centre.

"Trust me."

"If I didn't, I would let you touch me like this, now would I?"

"So, you trust all of your clients then?"

"Until they give me a reason not to, which usually occurs right after the deed is done."

"Well, we'll wait that out a little bit, since you want my trust, right?"

"Blackmail, eh? Sure, doesn't really matter to me. I'm not the client."

"Are you sure about that?" He asks with a squeeze, but I bit the tissue of my tongue and held it in, making him laugh in response.

"It's no use. You can't hide it from me."

"I can try," I smirked as I broke away from him. "I gotta hit the hay," Were my words as I was climbing the bed, but I felt arms curl around my stomach and a naked body pressed against my back with a head full of silver hair rest on my shoulder with its warm breath tickling the rim of my ear.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

And then he let go and walked back to his bedroom, boxers and all, turning off the lights as he did and left me in the dark, as curious as ever.

"Goodnight, Kakashi."


	2. An Almost Satified Customer

Author's Note: Sorry I took a while. I think I'll be updating chapters on a weekly basis. Next to go is SP (Strawberry Poison) ch.5:D I'm still experimenting with the 'sensual' scenes, but I think I'm improving(: Maybe? No? Review? And subscribe! Something BIG is to come in the third chapter of LPF! Stay tuned, lovelies~

* * *

That night, I slept like a baby. I hadn't slept that well in days, no, _weeks! _Maybe it was the sweet scent that teased my nostrils. Or the fact that I had taken a nice relaxing bath the night before that made my slumber _perfect_. Even if it _was _on a pull-out mattress, it felt like a Tempurpedic bed to me, and I couldn't have been more content.

But, I woke up to a house that was so still, and I could hear the clock on the wall ticking, which brought an eerie vibe to the room. I sat up and remained quiet while I listened hard to hear if there was any movement at all from my housemate, but the only sound that passed through my ears was total and complete silence. That is, until the alarm went off.

I screamed in fright and accidentally fell off the cushion and onto the floor, with my face kissing the carpet. My body didn't move for a moment, but the siren was starting to annoy me, and I got up slowly and yanked the cord out of the outlet. But when I turned around, I notice that next to the incense stand that was on the small coffee table, there was a upright card that was bent in half and read, 'To Sakura' on the front.

I raise my eyebrows in interest while I walked over to the table and flipped open the piece of paper while I read the cursive black ink.

'_Good morning, Pinky. Now, if you haven't woken up by 1, the alarm will gladly help you. As you may have noticed, I'm not there right now, because I went out to run a few errands. There are a few small clothes of mine in my room that you can wear if you need to change. Do me a favor and try not to snoop around my room because I'm going to let you know right now, you won't find anything. Also, try not to burn the house down. I'll be back at 3:45.'_

"That bastard, why couldn't he have let me sleep?" I groaned as I stared at the bottom right corner of the card, seeing a small scarecrow, but I didn't know why it was there, nor did I care.

It was awfully boring without someone in a house so spacious and empty. It made me wonder if Kakashi was lonely at times, but I shook it off while I folded up the mattress and took a quick shower and when I was done, I saw that it was only 1:37, not believing that time was passing so slowly.

Then, I remembered.

_His room, _I thought to myself, letting an evil chuckle slip out while I opened the door and looked around the room, a bit surprised by what I saw.

It was nothing like the other rooms. The blinds were shut, the bed was a mess, and I smelled the faint scent of alcohol on the comforter of the cot. Piles and folders of papers were scattered everywhere and I looked through some of them, seeing hordes and hordes of kanji and who knows what else splattered all over the sheets, but it was no use since I hadn't a half-assed guess what it said.

I then walked over to the closet, which appeared pretty much normal. Its odor was completely different from the room's, and it smelled like…_him_, but then again, that's to be expected.

My hands shuffled through the horde of clothes on the hangers and I grabbed a few that looked undersized compared to the other garments and snatched a solid black shirt that caught my attention. I pull it out and feel that the texture was stretchy and thin, but for some reason, the neck was really long.

To make sure I wasn't hallucinating, I took off the shirt I was wearing and tried the new one on, but something looked off when I glanced at my reflection. The length of the bottom of the shirt wasn't a problem; it ended a couple of inches below my butt. But the problem was with the neck. All that excess material that was folded up at my neck looked a bit strange. I pulled it down a bit, but that didn't solve the problem entirely. Then, I felt the man's scent waft through my nostrils and the image of him popped in my mind, mask and all.

_That was it! The mask!_

I tested my theory as I pulled the material over my mouth, and in the mirror, I saw Kakashi wearing the exact same thing (but with pants). Overall, the shirt (or whatever the heck it was) fit me like a glove, but it felt kinda odd wearing something as stretchy and as slim as this. But I had to admit, it did make me look good. It complimented my curves, and I could help but smile because I looked amazing in it. Who says girls can't wear guys' clothes?

I looked up at the clock, reading '3:21' and I had absolutely _nothing _to do.

I sighed as I took a seat on the windowsill and looked around, seeing that everything seemed to lack the luster that they once had when I first came in here. Now that I was the only one, it just felt like objects that would just get in my way of walking. I sighed as I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head from this forlorn feeling I had.

"_Okay. If you have any problems at all-"_

"_I know, Naruto, I'll call you!"_

I ran towards the phone on the kitchen counter and quickly dialed in my best friend's number, waiting anxiously for each ring to pass so I could talk to him.

"Uh, hello?"

"Naruto!"

"…S-Sakura? What number are you calling from?"

"A friend's. You're on speaker. Now-"

"Who's this 'friend'?" He asked with a bit of an edge.

"Someone I met at _Jiraiya's_ and-"

"You did it already, huh?"

"Actually, no," I said as I took a seat on the counter and swung my feet.

"…_What?_ Is he gay?"

"He didn't seem like it."

"Well, tell me what he looks like."

"Silver hair, he looks like he's 23, fit, he has one blue eye and one red, tall, lean, muscular-"

"Fit and muscular are the same thing," Naruto grumbled.

"Jealous?" I teased.

"No way! He seems like a freak! Some taste in men _you _have!"

I giggled at his response, hearing him laugh along with me. Once our mirth calmed down, he let out an 'ah' before speaking again.

"So, what's his name?"

"You're awfully curious today."

"So what if I am? It's rarely that you tell me about your clients."

"You have a point. Well, his name is Kakashi Hatake. But there _is _something odd about him."

"I knew it," Naruto hissed, but I heard him.

"I never said he was perfect, you dumbass."

"It sure seemed like it, the way you were describing him. 'Tall, lean, muscular,'" He mocked.

"Shuddup," I grumbled as I hopped off the counter and behind it so I could raid the fridge. "It's not my fault if he's kinda cute."

He was silent then, and I thought about what I had said, wondering why there was such an uncomfortable stillness.

"Sakura," Naruto said in a cautious tone.

"I know, I know, I won't get attached, don't worry."

"Promise?"

And before I could form the words to complete our swear, the line went dead and I stared at the phone dumbfounded.

"What the-"

"Oh darn. I must have forgotten to pay the phone bill."

I turn around, seeing Kakashi with one hand holding the counter while the other is swinging the telephone cord.

"Who were you talking to?" He asks.

"Naruto. Why?"

"Is he mad?"

"What? No, why would he be?"

"Because he's jealous," The silver-haired man chuckled.

"Where did you…you were listening in, weren't you?"

"No, I just happened to walk in at the right time."

"I didn't hear you come in," I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"He really did sound upset, you know. Does he have a crush on you?" The man asked as he took a seat on the sofa while I sat on the one next to him.

"It's complicated. He and I have been friends forever, but he's always kinda liked me, but he knows I don't like him in that way. It's just…hard to talk to him about this kinda stuff."

"Then how come you blabbed to him about me?" He asked comically.

"I didn't _blab_," I glared. "I simply answered his questions about you."

"I'll say. Although, you're wrong about one thing."

"What?"

"I'm not 23, Ms. 'Fit and Muscular'," He chuckled. My cheeks heated up while I turned my head the other way to avoid his gaze. "I knew you were ogling my body while you were in the tub."

"Well, it's kinda hard not to when you don't give me a warning," I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest, but he only laughed as he got up and took a seat next to me. I could feel his body heat radiating onto the thin material of the shirt I was wearing, which didn't help me at all. I could smell his scent waft through my nostrils, which only made the hairs on my skin raise up with excitement. However, I _couldn't _tell what the hell he was thinking with that mask over his face that I just wanted to pull down so badly.

"You know, if you keep on wearing my special shirts," He said, pointing his chin up and down to me, "I just may enjoy your company."

"That's my job, love," I smirked.

"And you're doing a good one at that," Kakashi whispered into my ear as he pulled me closer and on top of his lap, where our eyes were exchanging long, meaningful, but mixed expressions. And this time, both of his eyes were open, and he seemed a bit softer this go-around.

My lips slightly part as he gets closer to me while his hands slowly snake to my back and lock at they sit on my waist. I wrap mine around his neck and they stop when my elbows rest on top of one another while my hands slowly crawl up his neck and to his hair, where my fingers explore almost every inch of his head while feeling the feathery texture tickle the sides of my digits. Our noses bump while our eyes still remained locked to each other and we stayed like that, not moving a single moment as seconds pass by. I couldn't help but smile at the embrace because the fluttery sensation in my stomach wouldn't stop and I place a small peck on his cheek. I may have been hallucinating, but I think I saw a slight pink spread across his face.

"You were gone for a long time, ya know," I mutter and then cover my mouth at what I had just said, and then buried my head onto his shoulder in embarrassment, and I feel his chest rumble from the slight snicker I heard escape from his mouth.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get attached," He joked.

I gulped in uneasiness, as I heard Naruto's and Ino's voice nag at me in my mind. I could see Naruto's face; let down and betrayed, while Ino would just poke fun at me, and say 'Weren't _you _the one who told me to 'remember the golden rule'?

Just thinking about it made me feel guilty, and it wasn't long before I got up from Kakashi's lap and quietly walk into the bedroom, where my clothes were and I started taking off his shirt while putting mine back on, and then I heard the door being open, but I didn't bother to cover myself up. That, plus the man didn't look as he leaned against the frame of the doorway and closed his eyes.

"Where are you off in such a hurry?"

"_That_ is none of your business."

"Oh, is that so?" He asks as he crosses his arms while he put up one foot on the wall while I put on my skirt. "If you go out there, you're as good as dead."

I froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I said. You're as good as dead if you-"

"I heard you the first time," I grumbled. "So, what, _you _have to be my bodyguard or something?"

"Not my choice of words but whatever floats your boat."

I let out a sigh of exasperation as I massaged my temples. I wanted to go talk to Naruto about this whole situation, but if _he _came, then it would be kinda awkward.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Fine what? Just because _you _want to go doesn't mean _I _want to."

I swear to God I was about to choke him right then and there.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take the risk of going by myself, then," I said as I went to the bathroom and put my long hair up in a bun while tying Naruto's ribbon around it as I stuffed the barrettes in my pocket and then headed for the door to put on my heels.

"You know, leading them to your house isn't such a good idea, right?"

"Wouldn't that apply here as well?"

"No, because they're nowhere near here."

"Oh well," I shrugged as I got up and right as I turned the doorknob, I felt a rough hand grab my shoulder as the other hand put something small and sturdy in my palm. I look at it and see it's a phone, and a pretty good one at that. I look up at him with confusion.

"What? Haven't you seen a cell before?"

"Of course I have, you idiot. I'm just not used to someone just handing me one randomly," I grumbled.

"Too bad. Now, that's your own personal one and-"

"Hold up a minute," I chuckle as my lips open in a devious smile. "Are you gonna track me down because you're scared of the big, bad thugs getting their hands on me?" I giggled.

"No," He said in a serious tone, killing the mood.

"Well, it's sweet that you care for me," I said as I stood up on my tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek before heading out the door. "But I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

And the last thing I heard was a soft 'Tch' and a couple of footsteps walking away from the door while I giggled down the steps and along the way, I fidgeted with the phone and trying to figure out how the heck to get it to work. I tried looking through my contacts to see if Kakashi had left his number, but he didn't. It would be kinda creepy if he anyway, no?

I then punched in Naruto's number and waited a couple of rings until he picked up with a sleep yawn.

"Yellur?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead!"

"Sakura, you're seriously going to have to stop calling me from random numbers and get your own damn phone.

"This _is _my phone."

"_You_ bought a phone?"

"Uh, more like a friend gave it to me."

"Is it Mr. Fit-and-Muscular?"

"Are you going to keep on picking on me because of that?"

"Forever."

"Some friend you are," I grumbled.

"Who's paying for the bills?"

"…My friend. I think. I'm not sure."

"Sakura, I totally don't mean to sound like a dependent pathetic loser, but when are you coming home?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Everything's so confusing. Do you mind if I stop by for a visit? I can explain everything to you."

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Seeing you wouldn't make me worry as much especially with what I heard what happened."

"What happ-"

"Get your ass over here and I'll tell you."

_Click_.

"Stupid Naruto," I grumbled as I hung up the phone and called a cab for his house, arriving there in no time flat. I quickly paid the cab fare and ran into the elevator and punched in the button as I waited anxiously for it to go up, which was _far _too slow, in my taste.

Once it finally got up to the ninth floor, I ran to the door and pounded on it, hearing a grumpy voice yell in response.

"Hold on a goddanged second!"

"No! You're too slow!" I yell back.

Then, the doorknob turned, revealing a sleepy and agitated blonde at the door.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" I ask as I walk on in and take a seat on the comfy sofa with the blonde sitting right next to me as he takes a sip of the Coke on the table next to us. "Tell me what happened! I wanna know!" I whined, patting his arm repeatedly until he moved it away.

"Sakura, it isn't good news."

Just by hearing the tone of his voice, I started to worry. His eyes were full of anxiety and sorrow, but I didn't know why. If anything, they were ten times worse than the look he shot me yesterday.

"Sakura," He said, grabbing my hands with his and stayed silent for moment before closing his eyes and heaving a sigh. "I don't know how to break it to you-"

"Then start with the largest chunk! Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handl-"

"Ino's gone missing."

"_What? _No, that can't be, I just saw her last night," I shook my head, laughing at the ridiculous remark.

"And she hasn't returned home, picked up her cell, and none of her friends have seen her. I thought the same thing happened to you but then you called."

"Maybe she's gone to the beach or something with that ponytail dude. She _did _say she had to stick with him for a bit."

"So, _he's_behind it!" Naruto said as he slammed his fist into his palm, but I flicked him on the side of his forehead.

"Chill. She's just working 'over-time', if you will."

"Yeah, because sucking dick is _sooo _tedious," He scoffed as he put his feet up in the table, and then he noticed me face. "Not that you would-"

"Please, I don't do oral. Nu-uh," I shook my head.

"Good. Because that's disgusting. Well, like, not to the person who's getting it but-"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand. Don't worry, I know you're not gay or anything."

"So," The blue-eyed blonde said as he looks at me, "Explain to me about _your _little situation and how you got a free phone."

"Well, it went like this…"

And I explained to Naruto what had happened last night, exactly as it happened and he was glued to a story like a teenage girl watching Twilight. Surprisingly, he didn't interrupt and waited 'til I was done and for once, I couldn't tell what he was thinking; whether he was mad, in belief, or just plain bored.

"It sounds like he's just offering you protection so he doesn't have to pay you a dime."

"Maybe, maybe not. I dunno."

"Well, you need to dig up some dirt on this guy. Because it is not normal to wear a mask twenty-four seven unless you have some swine flu or some shit like that. Maybe he had a bad Botox surgery? Or, or, they're mutated or something? Or even-"

"Naruto, I think if it was a Botox surgery gone wrong, I would've been able to see the giant fish lips. But jeez, that would be scary, wouldn't it?"

"Hell yeah. I'd get my ass outta there, A-S-A-P! But why does he wear it?"

"I dunno."

"This man is like one of those Asian crosswords," The golden-haired man grumbled as he rubbed his chin.

"Are you talking about Sudoku?"

"Yeah! I never got it."

Naruto was never one for brains.

"But, has he said anything about his past? Maybe I can look it up on the internet."

"He hasn't said a thing."

"Jesus! What is with this guy? He hasn't had sex with you, doesn't talk about his past, wears a mask all the time, who the fuck does he think he is, Batman?"

"There's also something else," I said subtly.

"Well, what is it?"

"Me and him…we haven't even kissed yet."

"This fucker is tripping balls!" He yelled, but I pulled him back down so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Batman over here is a mystery, I'll give him that. Hey, could he kiss you with his mask on?"

"You know, I don't know. Come to think of it, I wonder if he _would _kiss me through a mask."

"Then he must be _really _determined to not let you see his face, eh?"

"I guess. I don't know why he doesn't want to show it."

"Well, maybe if you try kissing him, you can try to sneak it off?"

I had slight butterflies at the thought of the mysterious masked man kissing me and I was going crazy at the thought of his face, but Naruto just _had_ to ruin my fantasy.

"Sakura, I love you to death, but I'll kick you out if you keep drooling like a retard."

I swallow my string of spit and wipe it away while I growled at him.

"So, it's simple," Naruto says with a grin. "Sex is the answer!"

"How the hell did you come up with that?"

"Think about it. Most people admit their love confessions during _suki_-_suki_ time, right?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows like the perverted idiot he was.

I thought about it for a moment. "I guess with _normal _couples. You're forgetting that I'm a seducer, Naruto. I'm _supposed _to make 'em feel like that."

"Well, just get close to him and then, when the time comes, he'll start to loosen up once you two jumped that hurdle."

"I dunno. I'm trying to get his trust and-"

"Why? He's just another client."

"That may be true…but he isn't like the other pigs I've had and I've kinda started to see him as a friend. But it's awkward talking to someone that doesn't trust me," I said as I let down my long, pink hair and start fidgeting with it, but then I feel a hand touch mine, and I look up at Naruto, who had an anxious face.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You know, up until yesterday, I hadn't really touched your hair…can I?" He asked in barely a whisper.

"Sure, I don't mind," I said as I sat on the carpet with my back towards him.

"Scoot closer, and lean your head back."

I did as he said and once I looked up, I saw his face from below and he just grinned as he ran his fingers through my hair with ease and tenderness that almost made it feel like a massage.

"So, are you going to do it?"

"Do what, you idiot?" But that only got some of my hairs pulled and I whined in pain.

"Are you going to seduce him so you can find his dirty little secrets?" He asks with a devious smirk.

"Uh, Naruto, when I said I was trying to gain his trust…I was serious."

His hands move to the sides of my face and cup my cheeks as he brings them up so our eyes make contact.

"Sakura Haruno…do you-"

"No! No, no, no! I do _not _like him!"

"Okay, just checking," He snickered as he held up both hands in protest, but I pinched his ankle in revenge.

"Bitch," Ash hissed.

"Bastard."

"Love you too," He said sarcastically with narrowed eyes, but I knew he meant it, even behind that glare.

"You're so stupid," I chuckle as I settle down in the position I was and hands once again trail through my hair.

"So, what are you going to do?"

I look up and my emerald eyes met with his sapphire ones and none of us says anything, because the looks we exchanged were conversation enough.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, are you actually going to live with this guy?"

"I have no choice. He said if I go to me home, that the thugs would follow me and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up now. You're telling me that these crazies are _stalking _you?"

"That's pretty much what happened when I was 'kidnapped' last night."

"Why the hell did you lead them to _my _house?" He yelled as he got up and pulled down the shutters on his window and locked his door as he put a chair up against the knob. "What if they take me and then cut me up like sushi and-"

"Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!" I yelled as I slapped him out of his mini-panic attack. "They won't go after you. You're near Kakashi's."

"So?"

"They won't come here."

"Oh thank you Jesus," The blonde said as he exhaled a sigh of relief and opened his eyes, seeing my icy glare. "Not that I had doubted you for a second-"

"Just shut up," I grumbled as I brushed the dirt off of my skirt and looked him in the eye. "I guess I'll have to stay with him, whether I like it or not."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Naruto paused, "But I think staying with him is actually safer than you doing your job."

My eyebrows arch in question, but he raised his own back at me.

"You'll have to let me know how it goes between you two."

"Please, you act like me and him are dating or something," I scoffed.

"It could happen."

"Pft, yeah right! The guy's a kook! I'd rather…"

"You'd rather?" The blonde shot me a smile.

"I'd…rather…not get attached. I can't break the golden rule."

"Oh, but I think you already have."

I sent him a fierce scowl, but he only shot me a look that questioned my reaction.

"Don't lie to yourself, Sakura. I see that look in your eye whenever you say his name."

My jaw dropped at the words and my eyes were wide open with bewilderment, but he only laughed while he put a hand through his spiky golden hair.

I think to myself how much he has changed and how much he resembles his father, as if I was an old grandma reminiscing about the good ol' days. The only distinction between the two was that Naruto's hair was a bit lighter and much shaggier. That, and his frame was more wiry than his dad's. Lastly, his father, Minato, had a much more calm and level-headed personality in comparison to his son, who erupted frequently on a daily basis.

"Sakura?"

"Huh? What, _what?_"

"…Your phone is ringing," He said quietly as he pointed to my pocket.

"Oh, psh, I knew that," I mumbled as I flipped it open with a shrug. "Hello?"

"Oi, get back here," A familiar, but annoying voice whined.

"What am I, your slave?" I groan.

"That's a bit _too _far. I'd say something along those lines, like-"

"I don't wanna hear it. Why are you calling me anyways, Kakashi?"

The sound of snickers echoed on in my ears, but that only made me more agitated than I already was.

"Feisty, aren't you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Straight to the point, I see. Well, since you're going to stay by my place for a while, I realized that you may have some stuff left in your house, right?"

"Yea-"

"Have Naruto being over your stuff since you can't go there."

"Why can't I go into my house?"

"Because they know your face; however, they don't know _his_," Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm right here, you know," The blonde grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And while you're at it-"

"Oi!" Naruto yelled as he took the phone. "Listen, Kaka_shit_, I'm not your errand boy. I don't know who the hell you think you are, telling me and Sakura what the fuck to do but-"

"Naruto!" I hiss.

"Hey, you know it's the truth and-"

"Choices," Kakashi said.

"Eh?" Both me and the blonde question confusedly.

"It's your choice. Whether to help out your best friend…or not."

"Don't you go playing any mind games on me, Batman!"

"..._Batman?_"

"Jesus, could you two be any _more _annoying?" I yelled as I grabbed my phone. "Look, I'll have him get my clothes and stuff. Happy?"

"Si. Now, hurry along home. I'm guessing you didn't eat, right?"

The mention of food made my stomach roar and ache at the emptiness.

"I thought so. Dinner is at 7 sharp. Don't be late."

"And if I am?"

"Then you don't get to eat it."

"Okay, Hitler, I'll be there at 6:59. Is that good for ya?"

"Perfect."

I sighed as I hung up on him and I opened my eyes and saw Naruto with narrowed eyes. I pushed out my lips in a pout and softened my gaze on him.

"Please?" I whimpered.

"….fine. But only this time!"

"Yay! Thank you!" I squealed as I hugged him.

"You know, I'm starting to like these surprise hugs," The man chuckled as he let go and grabbed his keys, turned the lights off, and held the door for me while getting out some money from his back pocket and then handed it to me.

"Why?" I ask.

"You'll need a cab to get to Batman's. Now go, it's almost 6."

"Alrighty then. Thanks so much!" I said as I ran down the stairs, but then I heard his voice call out to me and stop me in my tracks. My head turns to face him and out eyes meet once again.

"Yeah?"

"If he ever makes you cry…I'll kill him. You got that?" He said, with sapphire irises locked onto me, but I just smile and wave.

"I'll be sure to let him know," I nodded as I dashed down the stairs and whistled for a yellow carriage and in no time flat, I was at the apartments that belonged to the silver-haired man and knocking at his door until it opened suddenly.

"You're early by half an hour."

"Expect the unexpected from me. You'll be less surprised," I chuckled as I walked in and I heard a slight laugh from the masked man.

"Your friend?"

"Naruto? He'll come later," I shrug.

"So…why'd you come so early?" He asks with cocked eyebrows while his cobalt iris follows me as I hop up on the stool and stare back at him, seeing only a pair of Levi's with a white undershirt above that was soaked in sweat to his toned abdomen and above, there was a bloody crimson scarf tied around his mouth in a thug-like manner.

"Am I intruding on something you were doing?" I mumble as I covered up my childish grin.

"Uhm," He said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I see," I said, a bit disappointed at the response.

"Wait."

My head turns slightly in the direction of the voice, and I only catch a small glimpse of the man's face out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, monsieur?"

"It's just," He said as he took a sigh, "I'm not ready, at _all_," He said, pinching the fabric of his shirt.

"Ready…for what?" I ask defensively.

"Dinner, smart one."

"I know I'm gonna sound dumb when I say this, but, are we…going _out?_"

He cocked his head in puzzlement.

"Like, not, 'going out', like _dating_ out, but like, the restaurant kind and-"

"You're awfully jittery today. What is it that's making Ms. Haruno so?" Kakashi laughed as he leisurely approached me with that stupid cloaked smirk as he put both hands on the handles of the stool, leaving me no way out. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks at the sudden proximity of our faces. Even without looking, I know his eyes were on me the entire time while my head was hung in bashfulness.

"Well, Sa. Ku. Ra?"

"Y-Your face," I stutter, mentally cursing at myself for making such a stupid comment.

"Hm? My face?" The grey-haired man inquires curiously as he lifts up my chin with the edge of his finger. That sweet, luscious aroma of his wafted to my nostril, which made me even more lost in the moment.

"Could it be…that _I'm _the reason why you're acting as coy as a innocent schoolgirl?"

"Shuddup," I mutter, accidentally letting my gaze go downwards from his chest and to his-

"A-hem. My eyes are up _here_, kiddo."

"I knew that," I grumbled as I turned my head the other way, avoiding his gaze.

"Look at me."

My eyes moved, but my head did not, and I only managed to catch a slight glimpse of his face. I felt a warm mass of heat touch the cheek that was farther away from him and both of his mismatched eyes met with mine, and I couldn't look away. His crimson eye was so intriguing that I thought it was the hidden 8th wonder of the world. The ebony marks that surrounded the pupil—I couldn't decide if they were ominous, or just plain beautiful. The other eye was equally as flawless, with blues as deep as the sea reflect back at me with that damned, indecipherable expression that always made me wonder just _what _the man was thinking.

My lips couldn't help but drop slightly at the sight of him up close, and for some reason, I was so gentle when I touched him, almost as if he was glass. I led my hand to the right side of his face and stroked his cheekbone with my thumb while the other digits were wrapped on his neck.

All this time, our gazes on each other hadn't faltered for a single second, although our hands were slowly moving, almost as if they were dancing to some music that only they could hear.

A hand landed on mine and slowly climbed on my arm and loses itself in my hair and every single one of my hairs stood on end at the euphoric touch and a small whimper of pleasure escapes from my lips, and I zip them up in a thin line once I realized I sounded like a virgin, once again.

"Dammit," I hissed.

"You know," He says, getting _closer _to my face, (if that was even possible) and looks at me with eyes wide open while my hand was still around him. "I noticed you seemed to dislike whenever you let out that particular sound. Why is that?"

"…You're not the prostitute here," I said in barely a whisper.

"How about we switch roles," He says in a husky whisper as his breath tickles the rim of my ear, "And you won't have to worry about those little 'noises' that slip out, hm?

"Mmm, let's see if you're 'qualified' enough," I giggle as I felt the mass of heat slowly travel to my neck.

"Oh, I think I proved myself yesterday, no?" Kakashi murmured as the folds of the soft silk of his scarf graze on my collarbone while sturdy hands travel under my shirt and up my back and the feathery strands of his hair tickle the underside of my chin, which made an involuntary smile curve at the edge of my lips.

"Now, tell me," He said, right as he was about to climb up my jaw line, "For a 30-second-trial, and on a scale of 1 to 100, how'd I do?"

"Hmmm…99.9%," I snicker.

"Oh?" Kakashi asks as he starts to back up. "The customer wasn't entirely satisfied?"

"This customer would be entirely satisfied if you removed that mask," I tease.

"I'm afraid that's not an option."

"Party pooper," I grumble.

All of the sudden, we hear a doorbell and I jump in my seat at the sudden sound, hearing a hearty laugh rumble up from the silver-haired man's chest.

"You're gonna give yourself a heart attack one day."

"Shut up," I hissed as I got up and went to the door, seeing a sleazy teenager at the door with a couple pizza boxes in one hand.

"This for 9-C, Hatake residence?"

"Mhmm."

"That'll be $12.95."

"Okay, hold on," I said as I started digging for the money in my bra, but I felt two hands grip my shoulder and I looked up, seeing Kakashi with both eyes closed in a comical grin. "I'll pay for it, don't worry."

"Oh, o-okay," I said and once I looked up, I saw the boy's mouth hanging wide open.

"There you go," Kakashi said, handing him the money, "Have a good night."

The delivery teen still stood there, and I noticed that the grey-haired man had started to lose his patience.

"Have a good _night_," He said, sharply enunciating the last consonant in a growl.

"Oh, oh, right. Yeah, night."

Kakashi rolled his eye as he quickly closed the door and locked it. "Dumbass. And _you-_"

"_Me_?" I ask innocently.

"Yes, you! If you hadn't flashed him-"

"Then you wouldn't have gotten…_flustered?_" I ask deviously, seeing his azure eye widen slightly.

"Tch, as if. C'mon, pizza's getting cold," He grumbled as he went to the living room, but I only giggled while we went to living room and started to devour the food. Then, it just hit me. How could he eat with a mask on? I waited on the edge of my seat for him to take off his scarf, but he only lifted the slice under the scarf and I let out a groan of agitation, attracting his attention.

"What? You thought you could sneak a peek? Haha, you're a funny one, Sakura."

"You can't hide it forever you know," I chimed as I got a pizza slice, "Not now, but eventually, I'll see your face."

"Then what'll you do?"

"Hm?"

"Once you see my face, what will you do? It kinda ruins the whole 'mystery', ne?"

"True, but knowing you, it's not like you'll have the mask off for long."

"Exactly," Kakashi mumbled as he chewed.

"But why do you hide it? It…it's not a Botox surgery gone wrong, right?"

"I thought only women got Botox."

"You'd be surprised," I shrugged.

"Uhm, okay. Anyways, when do you figure Naruto's gonna bring your stuff?"

"You seriously don't expect him to be early, do you? I'm going to be blunt," I said, sitting up, "He doesn't like you, but he likes you."

"Mind explaining?"

"He doesn't like your attitude, but he'd rather me stay with you than some other guy. Weird, I know," I said sheepishly as I scratched the back of my neck.

"No, I understand. You two seem to have some deep ties," He nodded as he sat back.

"We've been friends since we were kids."

"Not to be rude, but didn't you have _other _friends?"

I said nothing while I picked the pepperoni off of my pizza, trying to appear focused.

"So, I take it you were lonely?"

"No…"

"Antisocial-ness?"

I shook my head while looked him in the eye and said, "They're dead."

Kakashi didn't say nor do anything, except keep that carefree glazed look on his face while he dove for the last slice, but then hesitated.

"Do you want it?"

"Nah, I'm full," I mumbled as I laid down and rolled over on my stomach, burying my face in the pillow as my eyes droopily closed shut.

"What…are you doing?"

"'Bout to go to sleep."

"You just ate and now you're sleepy?"

"Don't worry, I'm still wide awake. Just keep on talking."

"Well, can you call Naruto and tell him to-"

"There's a doorbell. He can ring it. He ain't _that _stupid."

"Yeah, but I might fall asleep too, you know," He mumbled as he stretched out on the recliner.

"Don't worry, he'll pound on the door. I'm a light sleeper."

"Pft."

"What 'pft'?"

"_That_ is a lie."

"Prove it."

"This morning, two glasses broke and you didn't even say anything or move around in your sleep."

"And just how did they break?"

"Earthquake."

"Which was caused from you walking, right?" I snicker, but I feel something rough slap me on my head and I sit up, glaring at the silver-headed bastard with a rolled up newspaper in his hand.

"My, someone sure is bitchy."

"Oi! Open up!" A voice yelled from the door.

"I'm asleep," I mumbled as I got back to my previous position while I hear a small groan from Kakashi.

"Lazy."

"Yup," I mutter, as I pull a pillow close to me.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Naruto," He chuckled.

"Could say the same for you, Kakashit. Where's Sakura?"

"On the couch, pretending to be asleep."

I heard nothing then, but all of the sudden, I felt a slap across the back of my neck and I hiss as I grab the wrist and pinch down onto the flesh, hearing the stupid blonde cry out.

"You of all people should know better than to wake me up when I'm trying to sleep!" I hissed.

Then, I felt my hair being pulled and I yell in pain.

"Let go of my hair!"

"_You _stop pinching my wrist!" Naruto growled.

"No, because you woke me up!"

"Then I won't let go!" He said as he yanked my bangs.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay! Jesus! Let go on three."

"No tricks?"

"No tricks."

"Fine. One," I started.

"Two."

"Three!" We both shouted, but neither one of us had let go of the other, and then we hear a couple of snickers coming from our left, seeing Kakashi with an amused face.

"Sakura, I'll start taking your advice. I certainly wasn't expecting _this_," Kakashi laughed.

"Bastard," I hissed as I pinched Naruto's hand that was holding onto my hair and he let go with a yell and I back up, feeling the pain of my poor hair.

"You didn't have to yank my hair so hard!"

"Well, _you _didn't have to pierce my skin! I actually think I have a hole in my skin because of those weapons you call your nails."

"That's enough, you two. Sakura, I thought you were a bit more mature," The grey-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"It's because of me. I make her so irritated that her bad side comes out. Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?"

I only narrow my eyes down at the blonde while I got the stuff that he had brought over out of the doorway and into the living room, box by box while I examined each of them closely, seeing that for once, Naruto had took his time to be neat and that all of my clothes were neatly organized.

"You're welcome!" He hollered.

"Yeah, thanks," I mutter as I dig in the box with clothes on it, seeing an odd circular box with a bow on it. My hands pick it up and I look back to the blonde.

"What's this?" I asked as I pointed to the container.

"Well, open it," He said with a grin. I caught the slightly interested look of Kakashi, who was next to him. I took a seat on the floor while I lifted up the lid and saw an old photograph with an aged sticky note on it.

'_May 17__th__, 1997 – Picnic'_

I cover my gaping mouth as I took a closer look at the four people in the frame, all of them looking as if they were one, big, happy family without a care in the world. All four of them were dressed in casual attire and the picture had been taken from an aerial view, with a smiling face in each corner, almost like an 'X' formation. And in the photo, there was a man, a woman, and a boy and a girl. The two adults were married, judging by the matching wedding bands on their fingers, but they looked _completely _different, as well as the two kids.

The man's golden hair that ended at his jaw and there were two huge parts of hair that surrounded his frame and brought out his cerulean eyes. His face looked very smooth, calm, and young for a married man. On the other hand, there was his wife, who looked just as youthful as he, and her long burgundy locks made _anyone_ envy her.

Then, there were was the boy and the girl that I recognized in a heartbeat.

The boy's spiky hair was a deep lemon-ish color and he had the same eyes as his father, which was as blue as the sea. The three marks on each cheek has curled in a wide smile while the girl next to him had on a laughing face with her pea eyes and salmon-colored hair that almost stood out as much as the woman's locks.

They all looked so happy, and I came to realize who the two other adults were, I asked myself—where had the happiness gone?

"Kakashi," I said, turning my head to face him, "Do you mind giving us a minute?"

His eyebrows arched in question.

"Please. This is something between me and Naruto."

"Mmkay," he shrugged as he walked to his bedroom and closed the door. I waited a moment or two before speaking so that the tears I tried to hold back wouldn't pour out like a flood.

"This…where did you find this?" I ask, holding up the old photograph.

"In your dresser. I came across it while I was packing your clothes and I saw that all the way at the bottom."

"I…see."

There's an unsettling gap of silence between us, but that was the least of my worries. What _really _had me on edge was the photograph and all of the memories it brought back to me, and without even realizing it, a tear had jumped off the edge of my eyelid and slowly climb down the side of my face, only to be wiped away by a hand of the man beside me.

"They wouldn't have wanted you to cry, now would they, Sakura-chan?"

I shook my head as my hair covered up my face. So, I couldn't see the pair of arms that extended out and pulled me towards a warm chest while their hands stroked through my hair and comforted me.

"You miss them."

I nodded my head while my sobs broke out and a hand cradled the back of my neck while Naruto's words tried to ease my sorrow.

"Yeah, I miss them too."


	3. Why Do You Wear It?

Author's Note: Sorry for the slight delay, I was a bit under the weather. Anyways, before I clear up some stuff, I'd like to let you all know that FF has been acting up lately and I have a few people telling me that they are not receiving their notifs for whenever a chap is released and I understand what they're going through bc I don't get _any _alerts on if y'all ( it's a Southern thang) subscribe or review or _shit_. Sucks, ne? Anyways, for this chapter the *: thong...you'll see;D And if possible, I'd like to have at least 15 reviews before I post the fourth chapter because I _really _need to know on what I need to improve on. Oh, and last thing, check this video out: ( /watch?v=j_O6HE5rqFg&feature=related ) Being a huge Kakashi angirl, it made me squeal so hard333 It actually gave me a _brilliant _idea for this story, so please, review, subscribe, favorite so I can continue this story! After all, I'm writing this for _you_! :D

'Til next time, kiddos,

~Kanita;D

* * *

While the two conversed in my living room, I was lounging around on my bed and reading my _Icha Icha Passion _and my eyes quickly glanced up at the wall across from me, seeing that it was getting late and that the annoying blonde should be going home now. But, I _really _didn't want to get up in the middle of the story; however, once I heard the sound of a door being slammed shut, I felt a vein on my forehead pop to life.

I lazily groaned as I put the book down on my nightstand and got up, seeing from my reflection across from me that my hair was no better than a tumbleweed, but I was too agitated to care. Whatever it was outside the bedroom door, it pissed me off because only _I _can slam the doors of _my _home.

With an eye open, I opened the door and was a bit surprised to see that the living room was completely vacant. I peeked around the corner and saw Naruto smoking at the kitchen counter, but the pink-haired woman was nowhere to be found. My feet walk towards him and I take a seat next to the blonde, quickly glancing over and taking note of the signs of weariness and worry on the man's face.

"Yo," I greeted.

"Hey," He said as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Sakura?"

"Oh? You _weren't_ snooping in?" The blonde asked with skepticism.

"I have better things to do than to waste my time spying on you two."

"So, you…_didn't _hear what happened?"

"Well, I _did _hear someone slamming the door. You, perhaps?"

"Don't go off accusing me of _shit_, gramps. And it was Sakura."

"What'd you do?" I inquire with an irritated tone in my voice, and in turn, got a nasty scowl in response.

"You might wanna check where who you're pointing those fingers at before you get them broken," He hissed.

"I don't see that possibility happening, _ever_. Now, why did Sakura slam my door?"

"She got upset."

"About?"

Naruto shot me a stern look and then lessened his harshness on me as he exhaled a sigh with his eyelids shut.

"You remember that picture she had in her hands?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I guess you could say it brought back a lotta memories to her."

"Let me see it."

He stuck his hand in his inner jacket pocket and fetched it out quickly and handed it over to me, but I could only recognize the two kids as young Sakura and Naruto.

"Who're the two adults?" I ask, analyzing each and every detail of the two.

"Those two…were my parents."

_Were?_

"…I'm sorry," I nod my head, but he waved his hand.

"I don't need your pity. What I need is to figure out how to calm her down."

"But, what's the big deal about that photo anyway?" I inquire as I examined it once more and then glanced at Naruto, who was busy stomping his cigarette to death.

"That photo is all we have to remember them by."

"We?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, Kakashi," The blonde said, narrowing his eyes down at me, "Since Sakura seems to trust you, I'll tell you what happened," He said as he lit up another cigarette.

"Sakura grew up in the streets and was left to fend for herself. So, in case you noticed, that's why she has her 'emotional shell' up. Only caring for herself and those close to her, she doesn't get attached to most people and shortly after her 'business appointments'. She discards all emotions for the patron as if she had never met them in the first place. But for some reason, you easily break those barriers," He chuckled with a grin that I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or in utter disbelief, "You're special to her. God knows why. Whatever it is you're doing or saying to her, watch it. I won't let her be seduced by your fucked up mind."

"Seduced? Why, my good man, I haven't even kissed her yet."

"And that _clearly _says something's wrong with you!"

"Would you rather have me toy with her just to fill my sexual desire?"

"I thought that's why you 'hired' her in the first place."

"So, you just think of your friend as a dirty, moral less whore?"

"You bastard," He growled as he aimed for my throat, but I grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and scorched the bottom of his wrist with the tobacco's burning end and pressed down on it 'til he let go and hissed in pain as his other hand gripped the injury as fiery cerulean irises glared at me with hate.

"I won't tell if you won't," I chimed.

"Hmph," He grumbled as he pressed his sleeve down on his wound, "Fine."

"Now, go on about your little tale. You can't leave me hanging."

"Just keep talking and I'll hang you for real," He mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, butt out of my business."

"Well, I apologize for assuming that you were talking to me instead of your pitiful lonely self. Now, go on. My patience is starting to wear."

"As I was saying," Naruto said with an eyeroll, "Back when we were kids, Sakura would smile and laugh like there was no tomorrow. But ever since my parents died, she changed completely and now she's just a hollow shell of her former self."

"Why does she care that _your _parents died? Whatever happened to _her _family?"

"From what she's told me, her parents took her to a playground one time and they left her. When she was younger, she'd go to that exact same playground each day and stay there from dawn 'til dusk, waiting for them to come back. But as days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, her hope in them coming back lessened day by day until her resolve had completely dissolved; she had completely given up on hope. That is, 'til I met her."

"You make it sound like you turned her life around," I scoffed, expecting to hear some stupid insult from him in response, but I heard nothing. My eyes quickly looked up at the man and took note of the solid thin line that was his mouth while his eyelids were nearly closed.

"So tell me, just how _did _you change her life?" I question with interest.

Naruto looked up at me and said, "My family took her in. Now, before you ask any questions, I'll explain. I was 8 at the time and one day, me and my dad went down to the playground and we just happened to see _her _there. I wasn't very social back then, so my dad insisted that I talked to her and I wanted to choke her. She was such a bitch, I wanted to rip out her hair. But then, when it was time to leave, my dad saw that she was all alone at the playground and he asked her if her parents were ever coming and she said someday. So, out of kindness, he took her home. I, on the other hand, wasn't so thrilled."

He then chuckled, and I could see in his eyes that his moment of reminiscing was somewhat happy.

"That one day changed everything. Tch, why am I-"

"Telling me this?" I grinned underneath my mask, and I noticed that I had caught him off-guard, "People have an odd habit of opening up to me."

"Whatever," Naruto said as he got off the stool and adjusted his hoodie, "So long story short, my parents took care of her and raised her. But when they were murdered, she was so devastated that she ran away and it was only 'til last year that I found her again."

"Do you know who killed them?" I inquire with raised eyebrows, but he only shook his head.

"She said that's why she left. To get revenge. But I don't think she ever succeeded."

"Hmph," I nod.

"Well, that's enough of story-time, I better go see how she's doing," He said as he went through the front door, and I heard soft murmurs shortly after that.

My mind starts wandering and I try to take in all of the information that I've just been told, but I knew for a fact that the blonde had left out something vital. What that was, I hadn't a clue, but I knew I shouldn't ask. After all, it wasn't my business to poke around people's pasts. But then again, I couldn't have a crying woman in my house either. Ruins the mood.

Then, the door opened to reveal Naruto once again and I let out a sigh.

"Forgot my cigarettes," He murmured and right as he's about to go, he steps back and looks at me. "Kakashi."

"Oh, you've finally learned how to say my name. Good job," I said with enthusiasm, but it seemed that the man wasn't joking around.

"I dunno if this is true or not, but," He said, closing the door and walking towards me, "One of Sakura's friends has gone missing and if-"

"What's her friend's name?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Never heard of her," I shrugged.

"That doesn't matter. My point being, even though you appear not to have any strong 'attachments' to her, keep a close eye over Sakura," The man said, walking away.

"And what'll you do if something _does _happen to her?"

Naruto turned his head to the left to glare at me and show off his curled lip for a moment and said, "Then I'll kill you."

"Those are awfully big words, kid. Word of advice, never judge someone just because of their appearance. Sure, I may _appear _like the normal guy-"

"Bullshit."

"But _don't _underestimate me, Naruto. After all, it's the least you can do for the person who's housing your best friend and love interest."

"Tch," He hissed as he started walking.

"But don't you worry your empty head, I'll watch over her."

Naruto said nothing for moment and then nodded as he left my house and gave a short hug to the salmon-haired female, mumbling something in her ear before taking his leave and shortly after, Sakura waltzed on in with a nonchalant look on her face with her eyes averted to the ground.

"Sorry for making such a scene," She mumbled.

"You shouldn't bottle up your emotions, you know," I chimed.

"So, he told you?"

I nod, seeing her start to unpack and grab a couple of garments as she went into the bathroom.

"Do me a favor…and burn that photo."

My lips part in surprise, but I'm glad I had the mask on to hide it.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything, but I think you should just think some things over."

Sakura pressed her lips together with a sigh. "Y-Yeah. I'm just shook up, that's all," She said as she went into the bathroom and closed its door, leaving me to ponder about some things. This one was quite unique, that's for sure.

My eyes look over to the living room, seeing the pile of boxes piled on top of one another and I chew on my lip, not wanting to think about the absolute mess it'll make, but I decided to get it over with.

First couple of containers was nothing but junk, but I _did _come across a couple of interesting articles of clothing. Particularly a corset and this one garment that I had no idea _how _she would wear it. I laughed as I thought just how Naruto reacted once he saw this, but it immediately got yanked away from over my head and I looked up, seeing a rather upset female glare above me.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed.

"…Helping you unpack?"

"I don't need any help."

I fetch out _Icha Icha Lust _from my back pocket and start reading where I had last left off while paying some attention to the girl.

"You just seemed like you needed it."

"Why do you keep on treating me like a kid? I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"20 years isn't exactly a mature age for most," I back off as I leaned back on the wall while reading the text of the small paperback.

"Oh, so now I'm immature?"

"Yes, and no."

"And pray tell, just _why _do you think that?" She asked with her hands on her hips, as she eyed at me from above. I took a quick moment to analyze her, seeing that she was wearing a rather big tee with its sleeves a bit too long for the woman's arms and below, she wore a pair of small silk shorts that small and vertical lines all over it that ended right below her arse and the amount of skin exposed on her legs made me wonder if she really _was _teasing me to see if I'd crack, but that wasn't going to be for a while.

"Why do you care what I think in the first place?" I asked as I cleared my throat as I turned the page, hearing nothing but silence. "If you really want to know," I mumbled as I put the book away, "You're immature because of what you do. You're not strong. It only takes me one look to see that you can easily break like a toothpick if someone even _mentions _your past. To have such a weakness," I chuckle, "is disgusting."

And before I knew it, I felt a sharp sting on my face, and I looked up, seeing an upset female heaving with anger right in front of me.

"You don't know _shit _about me and-"

"Just shut up," I grumbled.

"_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me. Shut. Up."

She curled her lip as she was about to slap me once more, but this time, I didn't let her.

My hand grips hers with its fingers mere centimeters away from my face as I open my other eye and saw shock spread across her face. Her mouth drops and I could feel her fingers tremble within my grasp, and at that moment, I smelled the one and only scent of fear. I didn't know whether to love it or loathe it.

I swallow my anxiety in a gulp while my hand lets go of hers and Sakura scoffed with incredulity as she swatted it away. Our eyes avoid each other but we just sat there, not knowing what to do nor say. Figuring that this was going to be one of those long, awkward silences, I fetched out my book once more but once I got it out, a finger slowly pulled it down by the edge of the spine, revealing the innocent jade orbs that stared at me with contriteness, and for some inexplicable reason, I hated myself a little bit.

"I'm sor-"

"No, _I'm _sorry," I mutter, immediately feeling pangs of guilt and a wave of heat on my face the second I said those words, "I shouldn't have touched you and-"

"Don't interrupt," She growled, "I shouldn't have acted in such an…_immature _manner and I didn't need to make a scene. It was totally stupid of me to get mad over nothing and," Sakura mumbled as she looked up to the ceiling, and then back to me, "I'm sorry, Kakashi."

"Why are _you _apologizing? I shouldn't have placed my hand on you. You don't deserve that. I was just..." I went on as I stared off to the window next to me and closed my eyes for a split second. Then, I felt two masses of heat on my body; one over my back and through my hair and one on my shoulder, which made my eyes fly open and I saw that the woman had climbed over my legs without me noticing and her mouth was only mere inches away from my ear.

"Thank you, _gramps_," She whispered ever so softly, that it drove my craving for her to the edge, which led me to pin her to the floor with my hands grabbing her wrist and shoulder, seeing a flushed face below me.

"See what happens when you call me that?" I chuckle as I lessen my grip on her.

"Oh, then I could use that to my advantage," She grinned while keeping her eyes on me and acted almost as if all the drama and chaos that had happened earlier had just disappeared and the only thing she was focused on right now was me.

"Y'know Sakura," I said whilst I moved a few strands out of her face, "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age."

"And so the geezer reminisces about his 'golden years'."

"That's enough outta you," I growl with a slight nip to her shoulder, which cause her to slightly tug on my hair.

"No fair, you didn't warn me," Sakura whined.

"I warned you not to call me old," I chimed as the gentle bites soon turn to masked grazes and her back arched with pleasure as she moved her neck to the side so I could have more space and I could feel tiny hairs on her skin rise up with excitement, which brought a slight grin to my lips and for a split second, but as my hand moved up to her hips, the sound of her voice made me stop and look up at her flustered (but pleasured) face and slightly parted lips that were coated with a small coat of a saliva from when the woman licked her lips in her moment of bliss.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"I can't breathe," She wheezed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I got up from her, not realizing that my chest was squishing her lungs as she choked on air in an attempt to get some oxygen.

"Jeez, I almost suffocated for a second there!" Sakura croaked.

"But you're talking which requires breathing, no? I don't see a problem."

"Yeah, but if you weren't so into that moment, your chest wouldn't have pushed mine down to the ground and I wouldn't have been rendered useless," She complained.

"By 'rendered useless' you mean 'highly pleased', right? Because by the way your body was reacting, I'd say that you kind of enjoyed that moment of 'suffocation' as you put it."

"Please," She chuckled as she wrinkled her nose, "Even to those inexperienced in the field of kama sutra, I _have _to act like I enjoy my client's actions, whether it's true or not."

"Call me crazy, but I think you were satisfied."

"Who knows?" The pink-haired female asks with a playful grin on her face, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Another 'rule' to remember, I can't let you know either way."

"What if I guess and I get it right?"

"You won't, because I won't _ever _tell you."

"Is that right?" I chuckled I foxily slid a hand under the hem of her shirt and gripped her sides while my thumbs pressed down and rubbed against the top edges of her hips and soon, my hands ran across the skin of her stomach and I felt her abdomen rumble with sniggers with glee at the ticklish touch. I used that as a distraction so that when my palms climbed over the two plump hills, she wouldn't be taken aback that much. But instead, she only stared at me with a serious look on her face that made my face heat up once I realized this was all a muse.

"I'm getting quite bored with your games, Mr. Hatake," She yawned as I quickly took my hands off of her and brushed off the dust on my undershirt while I nodded; impressed with her performance.

"You're not an amateur, I can tell you that," I muttered as I scratched the back of my head as I got up and offered the female a hand up. She took it with a grin but lost her grip a third of the way there, but I caught her fall with an arm around her waist. I pulled her close as she caught her breath with her hands pressed against my chest and our faces are within breathing distance, and when she grabbed my shoulder to hold on, I shivered at the blazing touch on my icy skin, but I shrugged it off quickly as I turned to look at her.

"Jeez, kiddo. You can't even stand up on your own two legs," I chuckled.

"Shuddup, you ol' geezer," She yawned.

"Is it your bedtime already?"

"You're annoying," Sakura whined as weakly punched my arm and she could barely keep her eyes open. I let out a sigh as I picked her up and set her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. And as I started to walk back to my room, I heard her mumble my name in her sleep, which surprised me a bit, but in the end, I couldn't help but grin with curiosity.

So, I went over to the couch and stealthily slid under the female's body so that she was literally on me, and she rolled to the side so that her face was in front of the couch's pillows as her head was resting on my breast. Her stomach laid on my abdomen while her legs were tangled with mine as she pulled her arms up to her chest while it was on mine.

Her long pink hair trailed over my torso and I fidgeted with it out of sheer boredom and my lips slightly part in astonishment at how silky its texture was. The second I touched it, I knew I couldn't stop and the instant my fingertips touched the surface of her scalp, Sakura stirred slightly in her sleep as her arms curled around mine and pulls it towards her bosom, with my hand stopping right below her stomach.

Being in that (somewhat awkward) position, my arm tried to snake out of her grasp, but when it did, her grip only got tighter and tighter until the girl's nails were digging into my flesh. I winced slightly in pain, but thankfully, it wasn't loud enough that it would wake her up. So, I had no choice but to lay there, with the woman holding onto my ligament like a child to their precious stuffed animal. How sardonic. She said she wouldn't get attached, but here she is, clutching onto my arm for dear life. Or, perhaps, was this all a muse just to gain my trust for some plot she planned? Either way, I was quite content in the pose I was in and I didn't plan on moving 'til I was given a reason to.

As time passed, slumber slyly crept up on me and before I knew it, I was fast asleep. For some inexplicable reason, I enjoyed the warmth and presence of the woman's close company and truth be told, I think she's what actually got me to sleep so well that night. My case of insomnia usually keeps me up 'til morning, but I slept as normal as any other being that evening. It still makes me wonder, even to this day.

And to add to the incongruity, I had a dream that was so bizarre, so disturbing, that it made Naruto seem normal. I knew I wasn't _fully _asleep, because I could feel some weird pain in my chest and the feeling of Sakura sleeping on me was very much real, but the thing was, I couldn't tell dream from reality.

It first started off in total and complete darkness, and I couldn't make out a thing. I was just standing there, all alone. And for some reason, I was running, as if in pursuit; of what, I hadn't a clue. Gradually over time, I felt a mass of humidity float around my head and my breathing dramatically increased along with my heartbeat, which made it feel as if my heart was going to ram out of my chest.

My legs started to feel like lead, and each time my foot stepped on the opaque ground, it felt as if spikes were piercing into my flesh and through my bones. I started to slouch more and more with each step I took, and it was getting harder to breathe by the minute. But then, all the way out to the distance, I see a tiny dot straight ahead of me, and it started to get bigger the closer I got to it. Colors and details were visible in the ray of light and soon, sound—the voices and cries of children and people echoed to my ears and I hastened my pace to reach it, and it wasn't long before areas of my surrounding were lit up and my sight was blinded by a flood of light.

Since my arm was shielding my eyes, I couldn't tell what on Earth was going on, and when I heard the sound of running water. I opened my eyes, seeing that I was perched on a tree trunk and a couple of feet in front of me, I saw…_me_.

I found myself crouching on a branch of a tree whose trunks and twigs carefully masked my presence so that I was barely discernible among the people on the balcony of the apartment. My eyes took another look at them and the surroundings and my jaw drops once I realize that this is where I spent most of my childhood at. The sweltering heat, the never-ending melody played by the orchestra of cicadas, it was all coming back to me.

The door of the balcony that belonged to the apartment suddenly slid open and I was careful to see that I was concealed to avoid an awkward conversation as to why I was up in a tree (I didn't know for sure myself) but when I saw who it was, I felt my heart stop for a split second.

It was a woman with the face of an angel and the grace of a figure skater. Her short, ivory bob shook with each step she took with see-through fabric of the sleeves that dangled from her elbow. The moonlit irises of the female were so gentle that they could make even the most cold-hearted man on Earth feel that tinge of warmness inside. Laughs were let out as the corners of her mouth curled slightly into a wide smile but I had no idea what the cause of it was, but it wasn't long before she turned around to face a petite grey-haired boy with a short fuse for a temper. He marched onto the balcony with a unsatisfied frown and crossed arms, but with only a few words from the lady, that same frown gradually arched into a smile, and soon, a huge grin that showed off his small teeth.

"Kakashi."

My eyes widen at the sound of my name being called, but then I shook my head and had to remind myself that this was a dream, although I couldn't sink the fact that I was staring at myself as a kid. It felt too eerie and creepy, but I shook it off as I readjusted my mask and watch the two converse across from me.

"Kakashi, are you listening?"

"Huh?" The young boy mumbled as he rubbed his face and then scratched his chin, "Yeah, yeah, I heard."

"Really?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows and then crossed her arms, testing the boy to see if he was telling the truth, "Then what'd I say?"

"Something about how hot it is and how we need an air conditioner?" The male said as he put a hand through his locks while letting out a sigh of exhaustion from the summer heat.

"No, that's what _you _said, dear. Drink up, heat stroke is common at this time," The mother murmured, giving her son a half-empty water bottle as she fanned herself with both hands, "As I was saying, I was telling you on how it'd be a good idea for you to stay with your father since you don't do well in the heat."

"Mom, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Fainting three times in a row in only a week? I don't think so."

"I did not faint. I took a nap," The boy muttered, but his mother only chuckled as she leaned over him and gave him a peck on his forehead.

"We both know it'd be better if you went. Your dad has money, food, _and _air conditioning so-"

"I don't care. I wanna stay _here_," He hissed, only getting a slight frown from the olive-skinned female in response.

Seeing this scene happening once again in front of my eyes made the hairs of my skin stand on edge, and as much as I wanted to interfere, I knew I shouldn't.

"Why don't you want to go visit your-"

"Because I hate him."

The lady knelt down with her hands on the boy's knees as she wore the same, solemn look. "You can't possibly hate your own father."

"Just look at the position he put you in, Mom!"

I felt the pang of regret stab me in my leg the second the kid version of me said that, and I bowed my head. It was at that exact moment in my life that the words my mother said to me would always be remembered and I never forgot it since.

"Kakashi, listen to me," She said, lifting up his head and making eye-contact with her son, "I know what your father did was wrong, but hating him won't solve anything. You can hate him as long as you want, but in the long run, it will simply tire you out from holding onto it for so long. It'll only hurt you more than it will for the hated. Nothing good comes out of it, except for grief, pain, and sorrow. And somewhere within there," Mom mumbled, pointing to youth's chest, "Is love, begging and crying to be let out. But if your hate keeps on living, then you will know nothing _but _hate. Hate conquers, invades, and eventually consumes the weak. And you, Kakashi Hatake, are _not _weak. You have a heart that is as whole and as pure as this blessed earth itself, but if you keep on living your life with disdain and despair following your shadow, the one and only thing that'll be on your mind will be revenge, and that'll cloud your senses and even those close to you. Remember this," She said, wiping away a tear and then grabbing onto the boy's shoulders, "Or you'll end up like your father."

"Mom…" The boy murmured with a hanging mouth.

_I never did forget what you told me that day._

I looked at the woman swallow her tears as she embraced the young boy, who at the time, didn't understand a single thing that was going on.

"You're gonna be a fine young man, Kakashi," The woman said as she shook the bangs of her bob out of her face and then stared at the youth with her eyes that were full of hope. "And you're gonna make something out of yourself. Whoever you're gonna end up with, God bless them, they'll be the happiest person on Earth. This, I know. I _know _that you won't be like your father because I believe in you."

Without even realizing it, I started walking towards the two in an utter daze and it was until my foot stepped in the air and I _didn't _fall that I snapped to my senses and realized that my dream was getting out of hand.

Right where my mom and little me were, the image starting coming together like the drainage of water; everything in it was moving, except for me.

"_Why do you wear it?"_

Instinctively, my jaw drops at the sound of the voice I remember from so long ago and with a blink of my eyes, I see another scene from my past unfold in front of me. At the moment, I just wanted this bizarre, fucked-up dream to end. But when I heard the voices of certain people, I froze. My mind refused to believe it was who I thought it was, but I felt my heart beating with excitement just so I could see those people, even if it was in a dream.

I look around my surroundings and realize that I'm in an all too familiar training ground that held _way _too many memories. Once again, my presence was masked by the branches and twigs of trees and below, were two teens that were all too familiar.

"Obito! Slow down! You can't catch up with Kakashi's speed!"

_Obito? Rin?_

"Watch me!" The young male said as he adjusted his goggles while he ran with the brunette female close behind him, but she gave up due to exhaustion and turned around and looked up at me, making my body freeze.

"Just how long are you gonna stay there, Kakashi?"

"Shit," I hissed under my breath and right as I was about to jump down, I hear the rustling of leaves and within seconds, a young silver-haired teenager appeared from the leaves. My feet shifted around the trunk and I saw the boy as he laid back on the trunk opposite of me with a bored, nonchalant look on his face that I knew all too well.

"I'm a bit surprised that you managed to notice my presence, Rin. Usually, you'd tag with Obito. Why the change?"

"I'm tired of running for today. So, I'll just wait 'til Obito notices. You mind if I sit with ya up there?"

"As long as you try not to break the trunk."

"Hmph," She smirked with a hint of a glare as she climbed from branch to branch and then jumped to where the teen was as she tucked her russet hair behind her ear. The look in her eyes was one all too common whenever she looked at the boy—affection. I couldn't help but chuckle, and realized that many had given me that same look, but I was too blind to see it.

"What time is it?" Rin asks coyly as she twirls a piece of hair.

"Half past noon. Our break ends in five minutes, so we need to find Obito so we're not late to meet our teacher."

"Sure. And I heard he's an _amazing _sensei. He's kind of handsome too," The brunette gushed, but the boy only gave her an eyeroll as he adjusted his mask.

"He's married. And has a kid. Forget about it, Rin. Besides, such feelings are only extra baggage. They're unnecessary. Your infatuation with him will only slow you down and make you look like a complete idiot."

She looked down in embarrassment and avoided the kid's eyes, which were two similar coal orbs, unlike my current ones. The thought and memory of how I got my mismatched eyes gave me chills and I quickly shook it off before it got to me.

The boy stood up and then brushed the dirt off of his jeans. "I'm going to go find Obito. Don't wait up-"

"Hold on!" Rin cried as she gripped onto the hem of his jacket.

"What?"

"Just wait at least two more minutes. Please," She begged.

"You seriously need to adjust your attitude if you're committed to being an assassin, Rin."

"I know, and I'll change, but that'll come in time. But as for now," The brunette said as she fixed her headband that was on her forehead, "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do…do you hate Obito?"

"What a ridiculous question," He scoffed before trying to take off once again, but the female held her grip onto him even tighter.

"Answer me. Kakashi," Rin said in almost a growl, but her uneasiness covered it.

"No, I don't."

"Then why do you treat him like shit?"

"Because I know I am far better than him. In everything. Whatever he can do, I can do ten times better. If anything, he _wishes _he could be me. But that determination is admirable, I'll give him that. He'll only be an imitation of the real thing."

_Well, damn. I was an egotistical brat back then, _I thought.

"That doesn't mean you're the best."

"I know that," He snapped with a glare, "I'm _going_ to be the best assassin out there. And Obito won't come _close_ to what I'll be. And neither will you if you don't shape up your attitude."

"Why do you act like that?"

"You're being vague. That, and you've asked me the wrong question, because I can't answer that."

"Well, let me ask another one then," She cleared her throat subtly, getting his attention. "Why do you wear it?"

"The mask?"

She nodded.

"Why…? You _honestly _want to know _why?_"

She nodded, making the young teen chuckle as his eyes closed for a moment.

"It's because I don't trust you. Or anybody else on this planet," He said, getting up. "Does that answer your question?"

"But…why-"

"'Why, why, why', is that all you can ask? Is a reason even needed to not trust someone?"

She was quiet then, but she stared at him with a look that was as solid as stone.

"Nobody has earned my trust as of yet. And I don't think anybody _will _anytime soon."

"But what about when you have a wife and kids? Won't you trust them?" Rin piped, but the boy only let out a couple of chuckles.

"I'm only 16. That won't be for a while now, so don't get your hopes up, Rin."

"I found ya!" A dark-haired boy said as he leapt the others from above, but face-planted on the trunk as the two dodged it with ease while the goggle-wearing teen sat up rubbed his head in pain. "You were here all this time?" He groaned.

"Yup," Rin chimed.

"So…I just ran in circles?"

"Pretty much, but that's no surprise coming from you," The younger me nodded, getting a sharp leer from the other male.

"Shut up, smart ass. C'mon, we have to go meet sensei. We're already late," The grumpy boy growled as he went on ahead with the two close behind.

"Wait, Obito! You don't even know how to get there!"

"Don't worry, I'll just use my instincts, Rin!"

"Your instincts are wrong. HQ is the _other _way, smart one."

"Kakashi, shut the fuck up," Obito growled and the two kept on bickering until I could no longer hear the kids' voices while the scene slowly faded back to black and I only had a spotlight-sized illuminate where I was from above.

I noticed that I was now sitting on the ground in my ex-assassin attire, which consisted of my navy undershirt and sweats that I thought I had abandoned long ago. How I got from my undershirt and jeans to _this, _I hadn't a damned clue.

Then, short flashbacks and memories of my life played in front of me like a movie and I felt a flood of mixed emotions inside of me the second I saw it. Some were pleasant; others, not so much. The playback showed me moments that I had forgotten up until now, and it made me think back on a lot of things, and the people I've met and all of that good stuff. Although I swore to myself I'd live with no regrets…I found out that I had still had some of that 'hate' Mom had warned me about.

And immediately upon finding that out, I felt something cold and jagged pierce through my chest and I yell out in pain while screwing my eyes shut due to the agony. With each breath I took, it only dug in deeper and deeper. I look down on my torso and see that it was a solid black blade with the design of a red vine wrapped around it that glowed in the opaqueness. But when I tried to pull it out, two _more _knives came out from above and locked my wrist in place so that I couldn't move it.

"Who's there?" I barked, but only the sound of heavy footsteps answered me. Now, this wasn't the sound of any old human. _That _sounded like it came from the feet of Chewbacca's cousin.

All of the sudden, bloody crimson eyes lit up right below my feet and a giant furry arm grabbed me by the ankle and broke my bones because of their tight grip, making me cry out in pain once more.

The claw slowly dragged me closer and closer to the beast and it opened its jaws, which let out a bright bloody light that was almost as red as its eyes which almost blinded mine. Once I felt my legs go over the monster's lower teeth, I had resigned myself to my fate and closed my eyes one last time before it took another bite and I was chewed to pieces.

It was pitch-black inside the mouth and I felt a strange pain around my hips, and I didn't know if it was just oddly uncomfortable or surprisingly pleasing. A splotch of drool (at least, that's what I thought it was) plopped down on my chest and I wasn't sure just _what _the hell was going on.

Then, a consistent _thing _started shaking my shoulders and I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, which finally made me wake up with eyes wide open and cough for air.

"Kakashi!" Sakura screeched as she came out of nowhere and tackled me into a tight hug and let out a sigh of relief the second she wrapped her arms around me. She clung on longer than necessary, but I wasn't complaining. The woman seemed really distressed about something, but she was now at ease. Come to think of it, it almost seemed as if that thing she was worried about…was _me._

"Easy," I coaxed her as I pat her head and move my hands down to her back, but I was surprised when I felt a _lot _of skin on her flipside and I moved my head to the side and saw that she was only in a matching black bra and er, _special* _underwear and I look back to her, acting as if I hadn't noticed a thing.

"Jesus, I thought you were having a stroke or something," She mumbled into my shoulder, holding onto me even tighter.

"Sakura, I'm not at that age where you should be worrying about that kinda stuff. Relax, kiddo," I said with a smile while ruffling her hair as she nodded and raised her head, which gave me direct view of her bosom, but I tried to keep my eyes on her face.

"Now, what happened?"

"You see, I was shocked to find us, uhm, in such close remoteness," She said, tapping her fingertips together, "And I don't think we…?"

"Don't worry," I shook my head, "That's your first time wearing your undergarments in front of me."

"Whew," Sakura exhaled with closed eyes, "I mean, not that I _wouldn't-_"

"It's fine, I see that your mind is obviously rattled from the confusion. Do you mind explaining where the rest of your clothes are?" I asked subtly, seeing 10 different shades of pink rush to her face as she stared away with embarrassment, which only got a chuckle out of me.

"Right," Sakura cleared her throat, "Well, after I woke up, I went to go unpack and when I packed my clothes, I went to go take a shower, but I forgot to take a change of clothes into the bathroom, so I run back to put something on, but then I hear _you _choking and gasping for air, so I was only in this," The female said, motioning to the lace clothing in one motion, "when you had your mini-heart attack."

"Then I guess I should thank you for waking me up from my nightmare," I grinned as I put a hand through my hair so it wouldn't 'accidentally' wander off somewhere else.

"No worries, you just owe me one but you have to promise that you won't forget."

"Sure, I promise. But, what do I have to do?" I cocked an eyebrow at the girl, but she only giggled as she sat up with a sleepy look in her eye.

"Once I think of it, I'll tell you."

"And if I don't want to do it?"

"Ha! You already promised!"

"Don't mean I have to keep it."

"Then I can't trust you then," Sakura sniped as she crossed her arms.

"Let's make a deal. I'll keep my promise if you keep yours."

"What promises do _I _have?"

"Not to go back to your house and not to do anything stupid."

"I can keep such easy promises…but," She said, slowly turning her head in my direction, and leaned a bit closer, "Can you keep yours?"

"As long as I'm breathing," I sparred back.

"Good, because I'd like to trust someone who can at least keep their promises to me," She smiled as she got up, completely taking me by surprise yet again. Right as I think she's about to go further, she backs out and acts like it's no big thing.

"But, uh, what's the favor?" I ask curiously.

"I said I'll tell you when I think of it!" She says as she waves an arm while she walks back to the bathroom, and I honestly tried my hardest to keep my eyes off of her derriere out of sheer courtesy, but in _that _kind of garment, I knew she was teasing me. I didn't buy her story.

A lazy moan was let out from my mouth as I lay back down on the couch, more bored than ever, and now I had the image of a female I had only known for two days in my mind and when I was shaking my head to get rid of it, I heard an uncomfortable silence and then looked up, seeing Sakura all dressed up with confusion on her face with her emerald eyes narrowing down at me with a questioning look.

Once again, my sights had to analyze every inch of her curvaceous body and it made me wonder how she got into such slimming jeans with a bottom like _that_. Not that she was fat or anything. On the contrary, she was very slim. She just had 'curves', but I wasn't complaining one bit.

On top was a gray plaid coat that ended right above her waist with a black handkerchief tucked in the neckline and a teal beret on her head. Below were the ebony jeans I mentioned earlier with the end of the pants tucked into brown winter boots that almost devoured her entire calf. And in her hand was a giant purse that you could probably stowaway a dog in and her face was fresh with just a tiny hint of makeup.

"You done checking me out?"

"Hmmm, not yet. Turn around."

And count on fate to ruin the mood yet _again_, someone just _had _to ring the doorbell.

"Jeez, who could that-"

"I'll get it," Sakura said as she ran to the door and opened it, immediately running past the doorway and it was no other than our oh-so-loved blonde that threatened to kill me last night.

"Morning," He nodded to me with a mock smile.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Kakashi!" Sakura hissed, "_I _invited him here."

"Last time I checked, it was rude for the guests to invite their own guests."

"Ah, Kakashit, don't be such a stiff," The blonde said as he gave my bicep a pat, "After all, we're dragging you along too."

"To where, I may ask?"

"Breakfast," The female sang and then grabbed my hands and tried to pull me up, "C'mon, get a move on, lazyass!"

"Who's paying?"

"I will," Naruto slightly groaned in his response, "Now, come on. We'll take my car."

And in no time flat, I had quickly gotten changed and we rode in the man's Jeep to a nice breakfast dinner that had a bit of a 'Southern' theme to it.

Inside, there was a long counter with the kitchen on one side and the seats and entrance to the other and above, was a crappy old TV that entertained the customers as they ate. Most of the people there didn't seem none too smart, but I kept to myself. The second Sakura and Naruto walked in, the entire restaurant welcomed them as if they were some kind of surrogate family and the two just smiled and waved as they sat down, with me close behind. People's eyes leered at me, and I didn't know if it was because of my mask or just because I was new. Either way, I couldn't have cared less.

An African-American woman approached us with a small smile on her face and three menus in hand as she greeted us.

"Well, well, if it ain't Blondie and Sakura. How are you?"

"We've been good, thanks," Naruto grinned as he put a hand through his shaggy hair while leering at me, but I completely ignored it.

"Oh? And you might be?" The waitress asked with a curious look as she looked down at me.

"I am-"

"Oh! I know who you are!" She squealed, pointing to me repeatedly.

"You…do?" Me and Sakura ask with raised eyebrows.

"You're Sakura's boyfriend!"

Naruto starts choking on air as the pink-haired female's face turns a cherry red while I laughed as I pat her back in comfort while the waitress just giggled with glee."

"I knew it! I could tell by the way he looks at you. He looks like he likes you a lot, sugar. You better treat her right, you here?" She asked, raising her thin, plucked eyebrows at me, but I nod to assure her with a fake smile.

"Don't you worry, I'm keeping that promise," I leer through almost closed eyes at Naruto, who shot me a cold glare.

"Enough. You two treat me like a child," Sakura growled as she looked at the menu, "I'll have the Strawberry Splendor, cold, cut, and dressed on a platter with the dancers to the side, and for Naruto, just give him the usual. You, Kakashi?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Nu-uh. You need to get some meat on your bones, boy," The black woman nagged.

"He already ate, Tonya," Sakura assured her as she gave me a quick glare.

"Alright, they'll be done in two shakes. And what'll you all be drinking?"

I shook my head. "I'm not thirsty."

"Coffee," Naruto said.

"Orange juice," Sakura squeaked, which got her looks from all of us.

"What? I don't like caffeine," She grumbled.

"I'll have your drinks out in a sec," The waitress nodded before taking off and leaving us alone with an uncomfortable silence. Neither Sakura nor Naruto said a thing, and I didn't know _what _to say. I felt as if Naruto was glaring daggers at me (which he probably was), but I knew I shouldn't waste my time on such an idiot. He didn't look all too happy, but that was none of my business.

Suddenly, I felt something warm touch my hand and I look to my side, seeing that it was Sakura handing me her phone. I slowly grab and see that a message was on the screen, but I was trying to figure out a way to read it without looking conspicuous.

"Hey, where's our drinks?" Naruto yelled, but only got fussed at in response. I took that as the opportunity to read the text.

I'm sorry for dragging you along, but Saturday breakfasts over here are kinda a 'tradition' for me and Naruto. I think he's on edge because you're here. Don't take it personally; he's just a sore bum when he hasn't had his morning smoke.

I look to the girl out of the corner of my eye and nod as I reached for her hand to give back the cell, and at that time, the waitress had returned with our drinks.

"Coffee for the gent," Tonya said as she gave us our mugs, "And OJ for the darling."

"Thank you," Sakura said innocently as the waitress walked off. She sipped on the edge of the giant glass cup, accidentally spilling a drop or two on her coat.

"Do you need a sippy-cup, 'sweetheart'?" I ask with a chuckle, in which she gives me a confused gaze, and then looks down and flushes slightly as she grabs a napkin and tries to dab it out.

"Shuddup, it's not my fault-"

"That you're clumsy as hell? The reason is simple—because you're still a kid, no matter how many times you deny it."

"I'm not a kid," The woman groaned.

"Really? Because your actions contradicts what you're saying 99.9% of the time, ya know?"

"Sakura, you could've done a heluva lot better," Naruto grumbled as got up from his seat and pulled the fur hood from his jacket over his head as he exited the restaurant, leaving both me and Sakura alone.

"Jeez, he's annoying," She grumbled.

"Come on, be a bit happier. After word gets around here fast, right? We wouldn't want people giving me anymore dirty looks because his 'girlfriend' is moping, right?"

"I know, but that isn't a good enough excuse to treat you like some bag of shit. Whether he likes it or not, you're my friend too. And he'll just have to deal with it."

"Friend, huh? Thought we were a bit more than that, given our 'circumstances'."

"I dunno, I'm really confused myself, to tell you the truth. I guess we'll just see with time. After all, it's not like I have to do this with every one of my clients, you know."

"So, when you're out, 'looking for employment', what do you typically look for in a client?"

"Uhm, well, there are the obvious giveaways that you should _always _avoid. Avoid the corners, don't go for the nice ones—they're gay. Keep an eye out for anyone who's watching for a distance—could be cops in disguise. Oh, and I forgot to mention to most important one of all."

"Which would be?" I inquire, raising an eyebrow.

"Never go home with someone who sends you a drink."

"What's the 'punishment' for disobeying the 'rules'?"

"They're not really rules, per se. More like 'morals'. Ironic, I know."

"Well, do you regret making the choice you made?" I ask as I watch her take another sip of the juice before she swallows it and clears her throat.

"You honestly want to know?" She inquires with raised eyebrows.

"Isn't that why I asked?"

Suddenly, she's quiet and stares into the mass of her drink, almost as if she was hiding some big secret. But then, she turns to looks at me and says,

"No, not at all."


	4. SEX

"One frozen dancer and a devil omelet," Tonya said as she set down our plates on the table and then looked around in confusion. "Where's blondie?"

"He went for a smoke," I mumbled as I grabbed my plate and started cutting the waffles into pieces, but I could still feel the woman's eyes on me.

"Whatsamatta? What happened, suga?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing, he's just being a stubborn bitch," I growled as I took a bite.

"He ain't too fond a yer boyfriend?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, Tonya. I'll talk to him after I'm done with my meal."

"Shoot, that man done lost his mind if he go'n actin' a fool in _my _restaurant. Niggah must be trippin' balls…" She mumbled as she walked off with an exasperated sigh.

"So, I take it she approves of me?" Kakashi asked with just a hint of curiosity in his voice as he spun the syrup bottle's edge 'round and 'round.

"It looks like it. But Naruto…God, why does he have to be so," I said as I closed my eyes while exhaling a deep breath, "Complicated."

"It's quite obvious. He's too immature to accept the fact that you're er, 'associating' with someone other than him that's a male and fairly attractive, if I do say so myself."

"Ha, someone sure is cocky."

"Hey now, don't-"

And right then, a phone went off and I saw the man next to me digging in his pockets and finally managed to get out his Blackberry before motioning me to wait a sec as he headed out the door. From the silhouette that was on the blinds of the diner's windows and I was surprised to find his shadow right next to that of the feisty blonde's. I didn't even want to think of the nasty remarks Naruto would have probably made, but it wasn't in Kakashi's nature to react to them anyway…I think.

But instead of thinking of how heated things got between the two, I focused on devouring my breakfast. However, it still bothered me, no matter how sweet and scrumptious the maple syrup was or how delectable the fluffy waffles were or even how the thin strawberry slices topped it all off. Not to mention the curl of whipped cream that drove my taste buds to Cloud Nine.

Despite the pleasure of eating a breakfast meal that seemed more like a sweet-tooth's dinner, I still couldn't shake the uneasiness away. I knew I personally needed to talk to Naruto, but I didn't know what I would say. In any case, I had no reason to be defending Kakashi other than the fact that he was giving me a place to stay and saving me from (possible) crazies that were trying to kill me for some inexplicable reason. But then I got thinking.

Why did he take me in the first place? He could've just left me there and I still would've been just fine…which made me wonder…did he like me? Like, in that way that I should not be associating in, considering my 'occupation'? I felt my cheeks heat up just by thinking about it, but then I shook it off, reminding myself that he was merely showing chivalry by saving my life. Nothing big, right? Besides, if he _did _like me, we would have done did the naughty and I would've been on my merry way down to the nearest red light…which made me wonder…would he stop me? Would that cold hand that burned my skin stop me in my tracks once more? The more I thought about it, the more I blushed and the more people noticed, so I just finished my breakfast and anxiously waited, until I felt something touch my hand.

I instinctively jerk it away from the warm mass and gasped as I looked up, only to see that it was Naruto, who raised his eyebrows at my response.

"Whoa, chill Sakura, it's just me," He put his hands up.

"You didn't have to sneak up on me like that," I growled.

"_Anyways, _I've got something to tell ya."

"What?"

"Well, uhm, I dunno how to break it to you but…"

"But…?"

"Uh, Kakashi…has a girlfriend."

"…So?" I asked as I took the last bite out of my waffles.

"You mean…you're not mad? Or even disappointed?"

"Well, I _am _a teensy bit upset that he didn't have to balls to tell me in person," I muttered.

"I don't think I'm that heartless if I at least ask your best friend break it to you."

I gasped at the sound of _his _voice, and then turned around, seeing the masked man look down at me with the crinkles of a smile.

"In fact," Kakashi said as he cleared his throat," I actually wanted to come clean to her about it."

"Well, good for you!" I said with a toothy grin as I patted his arm.

"And _you're _gonna tell her."

"…Eh?" I gawked.

"It's the only way. And besides, you're good with words. Or do moans and groans count?" He grinned deviously, making me blush ten shades of red.

"Look buddy," I stood up, trying to shrug off my awkwardness, "I don't know what the heck you're thinking up there, but just because I haven't had sex with you does _not _mean I will lie to your girlfriend as a substitute!"

"You seem rather flustered about the situation. Are you disappoint—no, _jealous_?"

I scoffed at the remark, "Why on Earth would _I _be jealous? I have no right to steal you from another woman in the first place."

The man's raised his eyebrows slightly at my response, which surprised me a little.

"So, will you do it?"

"Of course not, you dumbass! Why can't _you _tell her?"

"Because he lacks the balls, like you said," Naruto sniped with a queer.

"So…?" Kakashi chimed, completely ignoring the blonde (and my question).

"…I'll do it," I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Alright, alright," Naruto mumbled, "Now, just where is this 'girlfriend' of yours?"

One hour and thirty minutes later, we arrived at 'Southwest Complexes' and the second I opened the car door, the smell of rum and rotting flesh filled my nose, nearly making me gag at the scent.

"You'll get used to the smell after five minutes or so. Maybe ten. Depends on how strong your stomach is," The grey-haired man shrugged as he started walking up the rust-coated stairs, which creak with each step he took.

Naruto cringed at the sound while I was nearly about to puke right then and there from the horrible smell, and I just wanted to drive my ass away from this shithole, but nevertheless, we followed Kakashi without any hesitation; but when we got to the door, he put a hand over his mouth in a 'ssh'ing motion as he got out a key and turned the lock slowly before kicking the door and swiftly stepping to the side to avoid a mysterious projectile that whizzed out of the darkness.

"What the fuck was that?" Naruto screeched.

"Who's there?" A female voice barked.

"Just me," Kakashi chimed. "And company."

"Hmmm?"

"They have something they need to tell you."

"And you couldn't tell me because?"

"Trust me, it's better if you hear it from them."

"…Come in."

Suddenly, one by one, lights flickered on and illuminated the halls that were _swamped _with booby traps. It had everything from endless pits, to a wall covered in spikes, to strings that triggered some kind of trap.

"What kind of loon lives in a place like this?" I wondered out loud.

"She's dating Kakashi, remember?" The blonde whispered as we reached the end of the hall and entered this peculiar lift but once all three of us got in, we had realized that it was too cramped.

As the door closed, I noticed that I was in a human sandwich; with Kakashi in the front and Naruto in the back, I felt kinda awkward, especially with the glares they were exchanging with each other.

"You better not get feisty back there," The silver-haired man warned playfully.

"Or _what_?" Naruto growled over my shoulder, getting a bit _too _close to me, but I kept my mouth shut.

And instantly, the elevator shook and made all of us lose our balance, and I couldn't tell what was what with the lights flickering on and off like that. Then, I felt a warm, study mass of heat grab my butt and I instinctively let out a gasp of shock, which got both guys' attention.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said as he bent over in front of me to get a look at my fac-

_Whoa, how'd he get in front of me?_

I blink twice to see if I was seeing what I was seeing, but I was flabbergasted as to trying to figure out how the two switched places like that.

"You okay?" The voice from behind inquired as the man it belonged to placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just shook up, that's all," I assured him with a weak smile.

"It's not in your place to ask anyway," Naruto sniped with a sneer.

"Oh? And why so? You're her friend, are you not? Wouldn't _you _be concerned about her?"

"You guys, now is _not _the time to be fighting," I muttered, but that went without avail.

"You're right on that one, but that doesn't give you the right to lie to her."

"When have I lied?"

"Are you fucking dumb? You didn't tell Sakura you had a girlfriend, you dumbass!"

"That's not lying. I just didn't tell her."

"Oh, so you admit that your punk ass had to hide it then?"

"Why are you getting so worked up? It's not like she and I had sex, so you need to chill out. If anything, we tended to strain from it at every chan-"

"Bullshit." The blonde seethed with hate, making the atmosphere in the small cramped space even more claustrophobic. There was a intimidating, almost fearful aura coming from Naruto that made me…scared.

Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his temples and then cracked open his eyes to look at the man, "I warned you about getting too feisty and-"

"Shut the fuck up," Naruto snarled, "You're in absolutely _no _position to tell _me _to chill out and to not get 'feisty'. How the hell does this-"

"Just stop."

Both men turn their heads to me, and even _I _was surprised at my outburst. I don't know what possessed me to speak up, but I was too frustrated at the time to even think straight.

"Both of you," I choked on air with my gaze fixed upon the dirty tiles of the elevator floor, "I'm sick of you two fighting. And over what? Just tell me what the hell it is that makes you two butt heads _every _time I even mention the other's name."

"You see," Naruto started, "It was _that _idiot's faul-"

"No, _you're _the idiot here. Always bitchin' and complaining and something just _has _to cause you to make a scene. And you," I growled as I turned to Kakashi, "I don't know who the heck you think you are, trying to het me to pull the wool over your lady's eyes, but this is completely ridiculous. I'm mad enough that you didn't tell me about this because I had hones-"

"Why?" He asked suddenly, catching me off guard.

"What do you mean why? How could I _not _be mad after-"

"Why should you, a pitiful woman who'll let anyone fuck you as long as they have their dirty money, care whether or not a mere client has an object of affection?"

Hearing those words was like somebody clawing out my stomach with their bare nails and I was left speechless and gaping like a fool.

I quickly regained myself with a couple of binks and then turns my back towards him while facing the doors, seeing Naruto stand by my side. My eyes didn't even need to look at him to see how he reacted after to hearing that. I knew he completely agreed with what the man had to say, but at the same time, he was also mad enough to kill him. I had caught a glimps of small droplets of that crimson liquid falling from between the cracks of his fingers and that was proof enough that he was pissed beyond belief. The only thing I could concentrate on was how the elevator was slowing and I could finally get out.

"Kakashi, I have a question," Naruto said.

"Shoot."

"If you have a girlfriend, then why do _you _care what a mere prostitute thinks?"

_Ding._

The shaft's door opened and both me and Naruto left without a word, so I guess in fine, he got the last laugh in this round because Kakashi was speechless…but why?

I turned my head back as the blonde went on, but then he stopped too.

"Kaka…shi?" I asked as I stared at the man in the elevator, who was staring down at the ground, but then he started laughing suddenly, making me back up a step.

"That's cute, that's really cute—you trying to care for the man who just downright humiliated you back there and yet, you have the nerve to look him in the eye and dare mutter his name…what's _wrong _with you?"

"That's enough!" Naruto hissed as he flung a punch at the man, hitting him square in the face.

_Or so I thought._

The fist had remained ther right on the bridge of his nose, but the blonde's elbow was blocking the way so I couldn't see what was going on. That is, until the entire arm started shaking and wobbling and it was until then that I had noticed Kakashi's massive hand overpowering the fist and moved it out of his face with ease, revealing the folds of a grin curve upward on the mask.

"You _honestly _don't think you can touch me, can you?"

"Kakashi," A voice boomed, making all three of us freeze.

"Yes?"

"You've kept me waiting long enough. You and your guests hurry up."

"Fine," He mumbled nonchalantly as he shoved the boy off of him and took the lead and I walk over to him, but he was scowling at the masked man the entire time.

I started to follow Kakashi, but all of a sudden, I was pulled back by a rough hand that was strangely slippery. I turn back and see that it was Naruto looking up at me, but I could still tell he was enraged due to that curled lip that ceased to lessen.

"Listen to me, Sakura," He said with azure pools softening once he focused on me, "Be on your guard; This guy is _not _normal. He's dangerous. He nearly broke my hand back there without a sweat and he could easily kill me…or you…but-"

"Hurry up," The voice from the announcer boomed, making the two of us quickly catch up to the grey-haired man, who paid us no mind; but the time we got there, the doors had already opened and a huge ray of light poured out of the crack and illuminated the dim space, its sudden brightness making both me and Naruto shield our eyes.

"Well, it's about time."

My mouth dropped at the sound of the voice, but I shook it off, thinking that it couldn't be who I thought it was. I looked around the apartment, noting to myself the strong smell of weed and alcohol, making the assumption that Kakashi's girl was a druggie. Lovely first impression.

"Anko, c'mon," The silver-haired man griped as he leaned against the wall, but once I heard that name, I choked immediately.

"A-Anko?" I asked bewilderedly.

"…Sakura?" The female voice inquired.

"You _know _her?" Both men blurted incredulously with eyes wide open as the sound of the footsteps got closer and closer until they stopped suddenly, and we saw the drapes of the hallway being spread apart.

"Oh my good God," The woman muttered with a gaping mouth as she walked out, and I could tell just by looking at her that she was still her rambunctious, flirty self, judging by the look on her face (and the clothes on her body).

"Well, I'll be damned," The short-haired female chuckled with disbelief as she prodded over to meet me, examining me closely with her russet eyes.

"My goodness, how you have grown," Anko sighed as she gave me a quick hug before getting another good look at me. "Oh hey! Your boobs finally grew!"

"An-ko!" I hissed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You always were such a stiff," She grumbled as she took a seat in the indigo lounge chair and instructed for us to do the same while I took a quick look around the house.

Aside from the smell, it was actually pretty chic and it made me feel classy just by being there. The overall color scheme was dark blue clashing with white, but it felt more like a sea of blue rather than a plain old house. Her furniture coordinated nicely with each other, and the circular windows on the side of the wall made the space feel very cozy and whatnot and those giant chairs that Anko had sat in look like they were deep enough for it to swallow me up.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect _this _to happen, but anyways, what brings you all here? And you?" She pointed to Naruto, "Are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," He said as he offered a hand, but the woman slapped it away, making him scrunch up his face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I won't shake the hand of the man who tried to punch my boyfriend. But then again, it's not like you could've won in the first place," She chuckled. "So, Kakashi, what's so important that you just _had _to storm in like this?"

"Well, there's something you need to hear," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Go on."

"Oh, it's not _me _who'll do the explaining," He muttered as he pushed me out of my seat and on my feet, "_She _is."

"Oh?" Anko inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Hahaha, uhm, yes, that'd be me! WELL, jeez, I dunno how to break it to you," I laughed nervously as I tapped my fingers together. "Your boyfriend…Kakashi…"

"Yes, what about him?"

"Uhm, you see," I stalled as I rubbed my sweat palms on my pants since it felt like I had the ocean in my hands.

"Well?"

"I-I-I honestly don't know how to address this, but uh," Was the last sane excuse I could come up before I started feeling light-headed and a bit sick to my stomach.

I didn't know why I couldn't just say it. To just tell Anko, the person who had taken me under her wing after Naruto's parents died, that her boyfriend had been 'cheating' on her…with her ex-pupil. God, I felt like the biggest whore out there. Not to mention spineless.

I felt all three pairs of eyes watch my every move, just waiting for me to slip up so they could bask in the stupidity that was my naïveté. My heart was beating so fast, it sounded like a giant old generator humming and humming so freaking loud that it got on your nerves. And with each breath I took, it was as if I was wearing a corset two sizes too small and instead of someone choking my throat, they went for my diaphragm instead.

My uneasiness got so bad that I crawled up into a fetal position on the floor and all I could hear was my name being called out over and over again, but as more black splotches started to surround my sights, my hearing was beginning to soften until I could no longer hear them. I started to lose my consciousness within a matter of seconds and my sight started to deteriorate as well but the last thing I saw was the wide-eyed, traumatized face of the masked man before my entire sight faded to black.

"Hey, wake up."

"Sakura."

"Sakura," The voice said, a bit irritated this time, making me crack open an eye, seeing that bastard hover over me with the wrinkles of his mask HuHHHHHHhnfjldmaHcrinkling upward in a small grin; however, in those mismatched eyes of his, I could sense pain, and a lot of it, but I figured he deserved it.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hmph," I grumbled as I turned over on my side, blocking him out.

"Still mad, huh?"

"Duh."

"I see."

A strange, but somewhat calm silence fell over us, and it made it that much easier for me to go back to sleep on the comfortable couch and it was just _perfect_…'til Kakashi had to speak again.

"Sakura, I apolog-"

"Save it," I muttered as I tried to shoo him away with a hand. "I don't want you here."

"Won't you at least listen to what I have to say?"

"Because I'm pissed at you. Go away."

"Sakura," He said as he tried to grab my hand, but the second he touched me, I jerked my hand back as if it had just got burned by fire. I could still sense his presence there, but he didn't get up and move as I had expected. Instead, he slumped down on the side of the couch, making one of the veins on my forehead pop to life.

"I won't leave, no matter how much you hate me right now."

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Just hear me out-"

"Wha-"

"Please," He turned his head to look at me, but I swiftly turn my head the other way as I stare at the clock across from me.

"You have one minute. Go."

"About what I said back there, I didn't mean that. I was just tense about the situation at the time and I know that I was a douche-"

"Are. You _are _a douche," I corrected.

"And…I'm a total douche for that. I crossed a line and I was just too selfish at the time to actually see what I was doing. I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly. You have every right to be mad at me, and I don't blame you, especially with what I tried to force you to do all because of my laziness and in fine, I wanted to say that I'm so-"

"Time's u-"

"Damn, let me finish," He growled, shutting me up as he grabbed my hands with his, and I looked like a complete and utter fool by the way I was gaping at him. He was bent over the couch, at my side, with his elbows at the edge of the couch and underneath the bridge of his fingers were my hands, curled against the small cave of his palms. His head was bent as he rested his forehead against his knuckles, not saying a word.

I exhaled a sigh through my nostrils as I stared him down, but because I was half-asleep at the time, I was kinda impassive about the situation, and I'd hate for him to think I didn't give a crap when in fact, I _did. _And as much as I wanted to comfort him from his self-guilt, I knew I shouldn't break down so easily. And it was then that I noticed that this was just of a repeat of the 'altercation' we (almost) had. I hated it as soon as I realized it, because if it repeated a second time, then it's sure as hell gonna try for a third.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything.

"Forgive me."

Still, no words came out of my mouth.

"Please."

"_Sakura, I'm so sorry."_

"I suppose I'll leave," He subtly said as he got up, but I suddenly went for his sleeve, and stopped him in his tracks.

"No, please stay," I whimpered slightly as I watched him stand still. He didn't move for a moment, and neither did I. We were frozen like statues, not saying a single word.

"If that's what you want," Kakashi said nonchalantly as he plopped down on couch and laying down with his feet at my side and with mine at his, we were facing each other, but I didn't want to look like an idiot, so I stared away from him, even though I felt his eyes on me.

"Why are you so timid?" He asks, tilting his head to the side, but I just shake my head in response as my eyelids start drooping halfway, but I was determined to keep them open, no matter what.

"Come here," Kakashi sighed as he tugged on my wrist and pulled me towards him and at this point, I was like a zombie. I wasn't aware of all of the stuff that was happening, so I just went with the flow. However, I did have enough consciousness left within me to still function.

The man had pulled me in between his legs so that my back was laying against his torso with his arms wrapped around me like a teddy bear, but for some reason that even _I _can't figure out…I felt uncomfortable.

I felt like this was all a façade, just so I would quiet down. Like when a parent tells their child that they'll buy whatever they want just so they can stop crying and move on. That's _exactly _how I felt like. I think that's why I didn't want him touching me like that…unless he really meant it.

But instead of questioning his motives, I just sat back and zipped my lip, not wanting to make a scene as I started to drift back to sleep, since my nap was interrupted. However, that air of 'fake' contentedness was still nipping at my sides, but all I could do was let out a sigh. And as I drifted off to sleep, the man's grip on me got unusually tense as I heard the doorbell ring, but I was too sleepy to care. The only part of my body that was still 'awake' were my ears.

"Hey," A voice mumbled, and I recognized it as being no other than Naruto's.

"Howdy," Kakashi said.

"She still asleep?" The blonde asked, and the only thing I could make out from the sounds was that he was getting closer as his footsteps got louder and the vibrations felt more dense and closer until they came to a full stop.

"How long has she been out?"

"For a while now," The older male fibbed, and I had to bite down on my lip so that I wouldn't smile.

"I see. Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well get this over with, since you're here," The boy sighed, and I could tell by the anxiety in his voice that he was very uncomfortable, "I lost my cool back there. I-"

"It's fine, don't worry," Kakashi told him nonchalantly as his fingers toyed with the ends of my strands.

"…I would say something about how you're a bitch in a dude's body, but since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to ignore your attitude and act as if I didn't hear it in the first place," Naruto huffed.

"You go do that. But, ya mind doing me a favor?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I ever go berserk like that again…" The grey-haired man mumbled softly as he gripped onto my hand suddenly, making me gasp unintentionally, but fortunately, his torso was shielding my face from the other man, so he wouldn't see me wide awake.

"If you ever go berserk like that again…?" The blonde asked.

"Then take Sakura away from me."

I knew in my mind Naruto made the perfect 'O' with his mouth, because in reality, I did too. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Haven't I been trying to do that since day one?" The blonde chuckled as he patted Kakashi's back.

"You mind giving me a minute with her?" The masked male inquired.

"Yeah, but when she wakes up, tell her to meet up with me. I got somethin' to tell her."

"Sure," Kakashi yawned as the blue-eyed boy went out of the room, but I still had my eyes tightly shut. Both of us were quiet then, but it wasn't for long.

"Have a good nap?" He asked with a rather curious look on his face, and it was then that I had noticed that the cloth over the bridge of his nose had been hanging a bit looser than usual. And like a baby reaching for something it wants, my hands slowly goes for the side of his face, and it was as if I was in a haze of some sort, but I was completely hypnotized by the mystery of what lied beyond that crimson fabric.

Surprisingly enough, he let me go on and didn't bother to stop me. Instead he just sat back whilst my fingers danced on his perfect porcelain skin. This time, however, those normally cold, piercing mismatched eyes that hid all emotion the man had had now softened as they looked down on me with such warmth and mildness that for once, I didn't feel a bit awkward or tense or nervous. This time, I felt completely at ease and all of the bad stuff that I had been bottling up had evaporated from the bottle, without leaving a single trace of it behind. But, then I realized that I had completely stopped my movement, making the silver-haired man gaze at me with piqued interest.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"N-No, I just had a-a moment," I mumbled under my breath, trying to hide the slight pink that had now spread all over my face.

"You seem a bit weary; So," Kakashi chuckled smugly as he quickly pinned me down in a flash with that devious grin showing under the torn fabric, "I'll take the lead."

He pulled me closer so that my legs were hooked on his hips, pulling his groin towards mine. I could only gasp at his dexterous touch, because his fingertips singed my skin like fire. My hands had lost themselves in the labyrinth of grey as a another hand of his slowly made it way to my cheek as the other still had a firm grip around my hips and even had a squeeze or two of the flesh behind it, making me moan again.

Kakashi lowered his head so that his hot, husky breath was lingering around my ear, whilst his veiled lips teased me as they hovered just a _centimeter _above my mouth, making my chest feel as if it was being inflated with helium.

"You mind if I do something?" I asked in barely a whisper, due to the sensation of hands running down the side of my body.

"Depends," He shrugged.

"B-But, will you stop me if you dislike it?" I inquired naively with my eyes averted downwards to perfect the whole 'innocent' look, but the sight of how close our bodies were only made my cheeks lush the ultimate crimson.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just go for it. But with that kinda look on your face, you're gonna make me do things you can't even imagine, so I'd hurry if I were you," Kakashi growled seductively as he tightened his grip on me, bringing our bodies closer, making our noses bumped into each other, causing the cloth to drape off of it, encouraging my confidence once more.

Our eyes were locked onto each others as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt a hand creep up on my back and mess with my hair, giving me goosebumps as it let my ponytail down, having the shower of pink completely cover my back and the hand all the way down to my hips, where the longest of the strands ended. That same hand climbed up that mane and moved the stray bubblegum-colored hairs out of my face and tucked them behind my left earlobe, and the bare touch of his hand made me bite down on the corner of my mouth so that I wouldn't do something stupid, like, squeal, or something.

However, I knew this man was almost running out of patience, despite his calm and cool façade, so I made haste to do what I wanted. Exhaling a light sigh, I got closer to his face as my hands slowly lingered over to his cheekbones, where the outermost edges of the mask were, and before I took it off, I paused; almost as if to observe the person in front of me. It wasn't that of admiration, but rather how one thinks another's walls could be peeled off so easily, and yet, they still have their guard up. This was one of my many unanswered questions that I had yearned to find out about. Why did he still have that mask up and now, of all times? I felt as if he was blocking me out intentionally, almost as if it was a punishment of some sort. But why he would do such a thing, I hadn't a clue, so I had to figure it out for myself.

Before lowering the edges, I leaned in closer to shut the gap between us, only for my lips to meet something weird, and slightly moist, and even cold.

I raised eyebrows as I blinked open my eyes in confusion, not understanding what was going on and it wasn't until I saw a hand turned upside down in front of my face that I thought I had _really _lost it.

My eyes followed where the arm led to and they led me to a voluptuous body standing right above me and the man, and the woman's head titled one way, almost as if she had to question using body language.

"Well, well, hooking up with my ex, are we?" Anko chimed with a grin so intimidating, I couldn't tell if it was fake or sincere, but that wasn't the number one item on my agenda because my open mouth and twitching eye had expressed my mind full enough since I couldn't mutter a worse, since I was so shocked.

"If I recall, it was _you _who broke up with me, correct?" Kakashi asked almost as if to tease, which made me uncomfortable beyond belief.

"Yes, but I saw how this girl looked at you. I'll admit, I was mad at you for yelling at her, but now both of you backstab me like this?" She chuckled with incredulity, "But then, I guess it's all karma for what I did."

"…What did you do?" I growled, surprising the two (and even myself). But I knew how low Anko could be sometimes. If you were a total stranger, she'd take advantage of you, big-time. I learned that the hard way. But I couldn't even imagine for what was about to happen next.

The door behind her opened, making all three of our heads turn towards the bedroom door; seeing Naruto with ruffled hair and pants unzipped as he barely managed to wobble over to the doorway.

"Holy shit," He gasped in awe, "That was the best se…ay, why are you two," The blonde motioned to me and the man, "All up on each other? Is there something I should know about?"

"Excuse me," I muttered to Kakashi as he backed up instantly with hands up on the air as I got up and walked right past Anko, speed-walking towards that idiot and pulled him by the back of his collar and towards the bedroom as I closed the door, infuriated. But by the looks of it, it seems he was equally as mad too.

"What the hell happened out there?" He growled with a glare, a side of him he had never shown to me before, except when he was arguing with Kakashi.

"What the hell happened out there? What the hell happened _here_? That bed just looks like Hurricane Katrina ran all over it! Did you two…?"

"_What? _No! No, no, no! How could you even think that? I just met her and-"

"Your dick is still hard," I pointed to it, making him look down and turn around as he zipped up his jeans and turned back around, swallowing his embarrassment.

"Naruto, listen to me," I said as I tried calm myself down while placing my hands on his shoulders, "That woman…isn't normal. She's on Kakashi's level, in a way. You don't know _anything _about her-"

"Same goes for you and that bastard!" He yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Naruto Uzumaki!" I snarled, shutting him up. "Look…I admit, I kinda see what's it's like beingin your shoes, but I'm being totally serious."

"And I'm not?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know who that…that _freak _is out there!" I hissed. "She's a sociopath and she _will _use you for sex and god knows what else!"

"Funny coincidence, isn't your guy just like that?"

_Slap._

"You're disgusting," I hissed as I stormed out of the room, leaving Naruto pained and stunned and I caught the attention of the other two, but I kept on walking to the front door so that they wouldn't see me shed a tear, but I heard quick footsteps run up towards me, plus two hands gently touching me shoulder as they turned me 'round, seeing that it was Kakashi.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked, looking back for a moment and then back to me, "What happened in there?"

"I need to get out of here," I shook my head like a delusional, "Before I literally lose control of myself."

"Why would you get out of control like that?" The silver-haired man inquired with a confused look, and that's when I lost it.

"Because of that slut right there!" I roared as I pointed to Anko as I tried to claw at her, but the man pulled me back, keeping a safe distance between us. "You are so fucking disgusting, I can't _believe _I _ever _looked up at you! You fuck everyone you see, all for dirty, filthy money!" I yell before gathering up good amount of spit and launching it, hitting her square in her eye, making her gape with utter disbelief.

"Get…the fuck…outta my house," She growled as she wiped the saliva off of her eyelid.

"Nah, I'll just walk out on my own. You know what? Actually, you keep that dick over there; don't even bring him nowhere _near _me, because I'll kill him too. How he could ever screw something so old and so dried up, I'll never know and-"

"Time to go, kiddo," Kakashi intervened as he picked me up and quickly made for the door, "Do me a favor and try not to kill the Blondie, o-kay, Anko?"

Just in the nick of time, he closed the door before she threw a glass vase that shattered into a million little pieces as it crashed against the door, and that was our cue to get the fuck out of there.

* * *

A/N: Ah, I haven't updated in the _longest _time. I mean, you wouldn't believe what had happened, but I ain't gon' rant on hur. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait 'til I write chapter 6 (I'm kinda alternating between Sakura's and Kakashi's POV every two chapters) and some majurrrr shit's gonna go down:D I can't wait. And yes, I know I sound like a dork, but fuck a side note: LPF HAS FANARRRRTTTT :D:D:D:D (it'll be on mah page)

Ciao ciao for now, lovelies,

~Kanita

_P.S: If anyone can guess where the title of this chapter is from, I'll reward you wiff a cookie (insider)  
_


	5. Let's Rock the Boat, Baby

I had run faster than I had ever had in my entire life. There was a neurotic in there, ready to rip my eyes out. I ran out of that place as if I was running away from the very police themselves. My legs were about to give out, but I was determined to make it out of that rabbit's hole alive.

"C'mon, keep up," Kakashi called over his shoulder, as he kicked open the entrance door before scurrying to the end of the stairs. I was right behind him, although I felt as if I was about to pass out.

"How are you not tired?" I pant as I reached the ground and looked up at him, who shot me a nonchalant, yet slightly curious gaze—a paradox all on its own.

"How _are _you tired? Need to hit the gym?"

I gawk at him. "That's just rude!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you wanted rainbows and sprinkles all over your cupcake. What I meant to say was, 'Keep up with me or you'll get killed by your lady friend back there'."

"Jackass," I grumbled as I crossed my arms. "But what are we waiting for? Let's get the hell outta here, it's giving me the creeps."

"Yes, your Highness," The man bowed in mock response, earning himself an eyeroll as I got in the car that beeped as Kakashi unlocked it from his remote.

I sat still and waited impatiently for him to come in, but there was no body to come towards the driver's seat. As much as I wanted to roll down the window and just yell at him to get his ass in the car, there was still a part of me that was anxious and paranoid about the "beast" inside those apartment walls, so I didn't dare to make a scene on her turf. Besides, if I yelled at him, he would probably threaten to leave me, and I'd be a helpless while girl all alone in a ghetto neighborhood…not something to look forward to.

Finally, Kakashi opened the door, and the second he got in the car, there was an immediate awkwardness between us. This man was so cryptic, so enigmatic, that with every move he made, or with every look he gave me, it was like a new code I had to crack. I felt a bit inferior by being so close to him, but I didn't know why. If I was living with him, then there had to be some kind of bond of trust between us, right? But when I thought about it, the only reason why he let me into his house in the first place was because he saved my life…but, why? He could've just let them made off with me, so why did he do it?

"Something on your mind? Kakashi asked with interest in his voice, though his face was as solid as rock.

How dare he act like nothing's wrong when something is _clearly _wrong.

I shrugged. "Nah, just remembered something important, no biggie."

"You sure? That look on your face says so otherwise."

"What 'look'?" I queried as I looked him in the eye, but when I did, he made eye-contact and lured me into his psychological trap. As much as I just wanted to look away, I just couldn't. My eyes were stuck to him like glue. It's not that I was freaking _ogling _at him; no, not at all. It was more like I didn't _want _to rather than couldn't. But then, reality knocked on my window and reminded me to break the silence.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," I muttered, turning to the window and stared at it, waiting for something, _anything_, to happen, but there was only the rumble of thunder to entertain me.

Kakashi let out a chuckle of disbelief, making me turn my head over my shoulder. "I just don't understand. Why do you push people away when they're trying to help you?"

"Because I don't trust anybody, that's why."

"You have to trust at least _someone_. If you don't place your resolve in someone, then-"

"Then _what_, Kakashi? Hmm?" I snapped. "What will happen? Will I be branded a 'bitch' or a 'loner' if I don't? Maybe I _don't _want to trust anybody, have you ever thought of that? Who I trust is _my _choice, not yours."

"Let me ask you something then. If you don't trust a single person on this planet, then who's going to catch you when you fall?"

My mouth dropped in shock at what I had heard. I was so confused and lost, I couldn't tell my left from my right, or my ups from my downs. I was confused about a lot of things: who was this man and why did he rescue me that night? Could I really trust him or was he just pulling an act to get it in? Did I really just see my best friend get a BJ from this guy's ex?

Yeah, try having to live with _that_ stuck in your head all morning. And after hearing something like that being said to my face…it really makes you think about the stuff you've done. I know I did.

"Excuse me," I mumbled as I unbuckled my seat belt and unlocked the door; but when my hand went for the handle, I felt something pull me back.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Kakashi's hand holding me back. He stared me down with his mismatched eyes, which for once, didn't intimidate me, because if anything, _I _should be the one who's doing the intimidating.

"Why do you always run away from your problems?" He asked calmly, but his hold on me was that of stone. I averted my gaze from him and stared out the window.

"Just let me go," I said in almost a growl, but I didn't hear nor see any change of action/emotion from the man.

"I will, once you answer my question."

I groaned.

"Sweetheart, I have all the time in the world. There's no rush."

'Sweetheart' my ass.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mind clarifying on what yo-"

"Why do you insist on treating me as if I'm a piece of glass?"

"Whatever gave you the impression that I was?"

"Oh, let's see, when you saved my life, took me into your own hom-"

"That was a necessity! You probably would've been dead and lying in some dumpster somewhere if I didn't take you in!"

"You could've just dropped me off at my house and _adios_, we'd never meet or see each other ever again! I wouldn't have lost all contact from society, me and my best friend wouldn't be at each other's throats, and I wouldn't be questioning my own actions just because of one, _tiny_ remark someone made and now, I'm stuc-"

"I couldn't have taken you, if even I wanted to."

"And why is that?" I scowled with a curled lip, but I saw no signs of retaliation from the silver-haired man.

He only exhaled a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "Your house is no more."

"Wha-"

"It got burned down a couple of nights ago."

At that moment, I didn't know what to say. This had hit me like a hurricane, and I was like a zombie. I was just…_numb_. I felt no emotion, and even the pent-up anger I had had vanished like sand blowing in the wind. I felt nothing. Blank; like an empty page. But I knew I couldn't just sit there and stare at the mat of Kakashi's car all day long, so I did the only thing I _could _do.

I unbuckled my seat belt and pulled the door handle, feeling an instant waterfall of rain pour down on my head as I opened the door. I stepped out in the wintry rain before swiftly closing the door behind me, leaving the man inside the car. I just needed to be by myself and think to myself for a moment. I needed to figure just where the hell I was going with my life. I was only dragging myself further and further behind each day.

I didn't know _what _to think, so I just let out a deep sigh as I slowly closed my eyes and leaned against the wet surface of the car. By now, I was completely soaked by the rain, but I didn't give two shits. Or _a _shit. Or even half a shit. In fact, I kind of enjoyed it. Despite all of the stuff that was going on, I could still manage to find peace and quiet.

The rain kept on pouring, and the only sounds I heard was that of drops crashing and the occasional car passing by. I just wanted to stay like this forever and not give a care in the world about anybody else, but _someone _just couldn't let me have that.

"Yo," Kakashi mumbled as (he popped out of nowhere and) leaned against the car, right next to me. I was giving him the "silent treatment", so I didn't utter a word because I was still upset. I think.

"So, you're not talking to me now?" He asked curiously, but there was only the sound of rain pouring down to answer him.

I crossed my arms and slightly shifted my body to the right so I could slyly get away from him, but in the corner of my eye, there he was, staring right back at me.

"Ah, I see. You're just so pissed that you can't stand me, is that right? I don't blame you, though. I _was _kind of acting like a douche back there."

I turned my head to him and him my eyebrows to him, almost as if to say "_kinda?"_

"What?" The man stared. "What else do you want me to say? You're not the fairest of them all either, Cher."

I scoffed, laughing sarcastically for a bit before moving a couple of hairs out of my face, feeling the icy pangs splat on my skin. Exhaling an anxious sigh, I perched my hands behind my head as I enjoyed the rain and tried to block out the (obvious) nuisance next to me. I don't know what it is with people and words, but sometimes, a good ol' moment o' silence is needed to just clear your head of the trouble they cause.

"It's funny," I mumbled.

I could feel the man's eyes hold their gaze on me for a second. "What is?"

"Me. When I was a little girl, I used to hate the rain because I couldn't see the bright, warm sun. But now, I'm kind of glad, even a bit thankful that it's pouring. I dunno, it's a bit weird. Heck, I'm weird, blabbing like this."

"I wouldn't necessarily say 'weird'_. _More like '_unique_'. But 'special' all the way."

"Oh, I'm must be shitting rainbows if I'm _special_," I muttered, closing my eyes as I exhaled through my nostrils and tried to relax.

And then, I felt the rain stop. Like _that, _as if someone flipped the switch for it or something. There weren't anymore cold, icy drops falling down and instead, there was this warm heat that was radiating nearby. Strangely enough, I could still feel little droplets plop down on my scalp, but their number had reduced drastically.

I opened my eyes and saw the silver-haired man leaning over me, _literally_. His entire body was right next to mine, with his broad arms making two bridges from his shoulders to the edge of the door with his mismatching eyes looking down at me. I was left with no exit, and was surrounded by limber arms and a well-sculpted torso attached to a head whose eyes didn't stray from my face. I was surprised by the sudden move, so naturally I was a little jumpy. It was a couple of seconds I waited before looking up at him, who gave me that _"Oh, you're just like everybody else, but not really" _look he gave me the first time we met. The same look, after all of this time.

However, that didn't change the fact that this fairly attractive man was staring right at me and I was just standing there, gaping at him. We were so close, I could see the outlines of his mouth on the wet, but still standing, mask that covered the bottom part of his face. I had just wanted to yank it off see for myself what was under it or even what was so bad that he had to mask it in the first place.

"Really?"

I looked up at him, and (to my surprise) I held my ground. I stared right back at him.

"Are you serious?" Kakashi asked again, though this time, he seemed to be growing a bit impatient, and I was just going to push my luck to see how far he would go.

"I don't know what it is about you," He scoffed for a moment and threw his head back, shaking off the hanging dews of water that were clinging onto the ends of his mane and then looked me dead in the eye. "Maybe it's because you're a prostitute, yet we haven't fucked, or the fact that you get so eager whenever it comes to the mask. But you can really push my buttons, you know?"

"Well, you aren't the easiest person to get along with either," I sparred back, but I couldn't hide the smile that was tugging at the corners of my mouth from enjoying Kakashi getting flustered. And judging by the sudden piqued on his face, he had caught it.

"However," He moved an out-of-place strand out of my face and muttered into my ear. "You're interesting. That's reason enough for me to be talking to you."

"Oh?" I looked at him skeptically. "You would be in this position with just_ any _interesting person?"

"Of course not. It's very rare when I find someone 'interesting'. And you just happened to be that one."

"You make it seem as if I popped out of the blue."

"Because you did. And ever since then, I can't complain about my life not being interesting."

"Then life's gotta be a fairy-tale or a Grimm Brother's story if the solution to your boring existence came like that."

"It's far from it," He looked down at me, making me feel like Tasmanian devils were eating my insides, not butterflies. "And I prefer those fiction books with the complicated dramas with the steamy sex as the side."

The second he said "steamy sex", I felt my legs instantly go numb, and my mouth refused to stay in the stoic, perfect line I had perfectly managed up until now. Worst part is, I think he saw it and took it as an opportunity to make a move.

Not breaking eye-contact, he cornered me between the car door and the mirror, and to my right, there was an arm that enclosed the space between us. It was then that I came to a realization that I could finally stand my ground when it was just me and him. However long he may've stared, I could've stared back and we'd both be just fine with the silence. Sometimes a bit of quiet is just what everyone needs. And in this case, it was perfect.

And not just that—everything, the rain, the silence, the moment in general, was _perfect. _I didn't feel awkward and at the time, I needed something to get my mind off of the burdens on my shoulders. Maybe this was it?

"So, what is it about you-"

"Ssh," I cut him off by placing a finger to the masked lips, shaking my head. "Just shut up and let's play it by ear, mmkay?"

Chuckling subtly, he got closer until our bodies were literally up against the black Chrysler and two warm, strong, limber hands snuck up behind my back and before I knew it, my eyes were already closed. I wrapped my arms around him as my lips came in contact with another pair, and the hands were so wonderfully skilled, I was paying more attention to that than the kiss itself. One was making its way down my back as another went the other way and dug itself into my mane, and believe me when I say, those hands are _gods._

Interrupting our moment was the harsh, discordant sound of something breaking, but by now, my eyes had already adjusted to staying closed, so I didn't want to open them so suddenly.

"Something wrong with your eyes?" Kakashi asked in a rather curious tone, like a little kid who asks about the floating fish in his fishbowl.

"You whore! Get off my man!" A voice yelled, and my eye twitched open immediately. Hell, I didn't even need to see to know how that was coming from.

I looked over to the man next to me and before I say anything, I noticed that his mask was _still _on. And I think I saw the slightest trace of my lipgloss on there, but it was pitch-black, so it was kinda hard to see. It then hit me—I didn't know if he kissed me with or _without _the mask on. I know it's stupid to be thinking about stuff like that, but I want lips on my lips, not some weird kind of cotton rubbing all up on my flesh. It _felt _lip-ish enough, but looking back at the mask, it _was _really thin. And stretchy. And smooth. Oh my God, he _did _kiss me with it on! Or maybe he could lowered it just in time as I had my eyes closed? Jeez, why couldn't he just take the stupid thing off.

"I think it's time to get one of those books I was telling you about. They're a really good read. I think Barnes & Nobles are chocked full with them. Shall we take a look?" He stalled as he tried to get me inside the car, but I wasn't the kind to back down.

"You're calling _me _a whore?" I yelled, looking the cunt straight in the eye. "_You're _the one who gave friggin' oral sex to a guy you just met after you broke up with your boyfriend!"

"Sakura!" The man hissed. "Get in _now!_"

"Just you wait 'til I get down there, you little skank!" Anko screeched, her voice nearly sounding like a snake. "I'm going to cut you open like a turkey on Thanksgiving!"

Her loudness prompted a neighbor to push out their window and stick out their head. "Shut the hellup, you _puta! _I just got my kids to go sleep!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Diego! You and your family needs to get deported! I' hear you and Maria yelling all the way down here! I'll call the police on your fat ass!"

"Go, go" Kakashi whispered softly as he ushered me into the car while sneaking into the driver's seat. Turning on the engine, he wasted no time in backing out of the parking lot.

"You bastard!" The crazed woman yelled again, this time, grabbing a flower pot off of her balcony and hurling it towards us. I shrieked, but the car quickly swerved to the right, making my whole body slam into the door, and my entire leg and arm were sore.

"Sorry," The grey-haired driver apologized. "I'd rather you have a few bumps and bruises than having your head cracked open by a flower pot."

"No…no problem," I nodded my head slowly as I laid back into the seat, trying to relieve some of my pain. My head was resting on the shoulder of the seat as I stared out into the window, not bothering to ask the man where we were going, as long as if didn't have any armed psychotic exes over there.

"Again, I'm real sorry about Anko," He started, but I cut him off.

"Stop apologizing. It's unlike you. And don't worry, I'm at fault too for instigating her even more. But damn, what kinda girls are you dating?" I giggled (though mostly to myself), which made Kakashi first snicker, which made me laugh even more, and made him start laughing too, and soon, we were cracking up over nothing, and my smile was everlasting at that moment.

"To be honest," He said (a while after we both regained our cool), "she and I were never really that close. We both agreed that we'd be just for sex, but things got complicated and things got touchy and classic chick-flick, she fell for me, but the douchebag boyfriend wasn't on the same page. But I put up with it, since she'd give me hell for it."

"And now that I came into the picture, she can focus all her pent-up rage on the whore that's temporarily living with you, yay!" I hollered sarcastically, but I really couldn't care about that psychotic.

"You don't act like a whore. And I know whores."

"Oh, do you now?" I asked deviously, smirking all the way.

"Yeah, they're a bit of a needy type. They always want something, and their only way of getting that is through sex. Now don't get me wrong, I love sex just as much as the other guy, but there is a fine line between kinky and sex addict."

"Yup, sounds like us," I nodded.

"So, how come you're not like that?"

"Eh?"

"It's been **** days since we met, and so far, nothing much has happened between us. Are you a newbie?"

I scoffed. "I'd like to think I'm better experienced than a complete virgin. It's just, given the circumstances of our "business relation"-"

"Uh-huh," Kakashi interrupted, having that mug smirk underneath that mask.

"I don't really know when it'd be appropriate for me to, uhm, do what I need to do, take my money and go. I mean, after all, I _am _living with you. I don't really know how to pay you back other than with sex, since I have no other job, you know."

"Well, I'll be damned," Kakashi laughed out loud, shaking his head before turning to look at me. "A prostitute who has the slightest idea of etiquette—just what the hell kind of prostitute are you?"

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing," I sneered. "And besides, I was brought up to respect people, mind you."

"Don't go getting offended now. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"And I'm surprised at how much of a coward you are to not break up with your psychotic ex."

"Can you blame me? After all, she was-"

As if it couldn't bare us talking any more, my stomach unleashed a roar, and it was then that I felt its ache start to dig its heels inside my intestines. It was 5:45. I ate breakfast at 9.

"That's not "appropriate"," The man nodded with a ridiculous, cocky-ass look on his face that I just wanted to slap off. "I'll go to that coffee shop 'round the corner and get you something."

"Sure, thanks," I yawned as I settled back into my seat and as he drove, I couldn't but think about the kiss—it bothered me.

While he parked and made his way to get something from the coffee shop, I was in my own little stupor. If you didn't know me, you'd have thunk that I was planning the biggest conspiracy theory ever just by having a glance at me through the window. Thankfully, no one was around. However, in all things considered, it _was _a pretty good kiss. I just don't know it was legit or not. Er, let me rephrase that—if it was masked or unmasked. I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel as if he still had the mask on during that moment, it wasn't a hundred percent "real". I mean, it's a stupid little cloth, take the damned thing off already!

On top of that, the thought of _us _popped up. Yup. It crossed my mind yet again, making me even more insane. Questions came up in the empty void of my mind. Questions like why he left the car without as much as leaving a paradox-like remark behind. Or why he dumped Anko in the first place…wait, nevermind. But still, he didn't have to do it in front of me. He could've handled it maturely and not complicate things. Which meant…oh my God.

Oh _my _God.

No, no, no, that can't be. Oh, Sakura, listen to yourself, you sound just like Anko clinging on to that tiny thread of hope. There's _no _way of that happening. The only reason why we happen to be socializing in the first place is because he saved my life and took me in, that's all. We're just temporary roommates. In his house.

On the other hand, we _did _kiss. But it's not like it means something. Maybe he's European. It's a greeting over there, right? And besides, it's not like I could get someone like _that. _However, he did kiss me more than one time, and you don't need to greet someone more than once. It could mean something, right?

"There's just _no _way!" I yelled out loud, almost as if I was trying to convince my inner self. And the cherry on top: there was a rapping on the car window. Looked up, and there was the man himself with a bag in hand and a coffee in the other.

Embarrassed, I opened his door all while I hung my head low and trying to avoid any eye contact before quickly turning away from him and staring out the window yet again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him settling in and placing the hot coffee in the cup holder. He nudged me with the paper bag and I turned, seeing that he was handing it to me.

"Eat."

"Thanks?" I took it hesitantly as I slowly opened the paper bag, hearing it crinkle apart slowly, but a strange, aromatic scent wafted through my nostrils. It was so tempting, but so familiar, and I couldn't put my finger on it. Then, I realized it was right in front of me—the smell.

"Hey, what did you get me?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno, I just got whatever I saw. Now, I'm curious as to what the topic of discussion when you were talking to your other self. You mind filling me in?"

I didn't hear a say word after that first sentence. I recognized that smell. I _knew _that smell. I remember it from a place and a time, but I just couldn't remember when _specifically._

I peered inside the bag and saw a slice of pie. Grabbing it, I looked around it for a quick second before biting it, and the second I did, I heard a voice.

"_Sakura! Come on inside! I got a treat for you!"_

It was a woman's voice. It was gentle, kind, and warm. It belonged to a person that I loved forever and ever, even to this day. And then, when the old cinematic trailer started playing in my head, I got it.

It was Naruto's mom. My foster mom. No…my mom too.

_"Sakura! Tell Naruto if he doesn't get in right now, there'll be no pumpkin pie left for him!"_

Pumpkin pie. That was it. Pumpkin pie cooked in the oven at 350 for 52 minutes _exactly_, cooled for 30 minutes, and then sprinkled with cinnamon. That's how she made it. That's how my mother made it.

"_Ma! Wait, wait, I'm coming now!" _A blonde little midget ran across the street at 95 mph, his mouth salivating already at the thought of his mother's home-cooked pie.

"This is store-bought crust," I mumbled as I swallowed down the first bite.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'. Now, you gonna tell me what was so interesting-"

"Kakashi?" I barely managed to choke out, feeling the first teardrop jump off of my eyelashes and clinging onto the pores of my cheeks.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and let me eat my damn pie in peace."

With each bite, I got a glimpse of the past inside my head, whether I wanted to replay my childhood or not. We always had pie on Sunday. Mom always said, _'It always seems like people loathe Sundays for a reason. They gotta get up early in the morning for church, and then go to bed early for work. Nothing but preparing for the long road—a pit stop.' _She said the pie was something for all of us to look forward to on Sundays as we played outside in the front lawn, and Mom and Dad would always be laughing at me and Naruto and our little nonsense spats. We truly were…one big old happy family.

At this point of the walk down Memory Lane, I was about to burst like a dam. Tears and all.

I looked down at the tin plate and saw that I had only taken three bites of the entire slice, and yet I was already breaking down. My head curled, I squinted my eyes, and my nose was sniffling as I sob, my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't be obvious, but when you're sitting right next to a person, it's kinda hard for them not to notice.

I got his attention (although I didn't want it), and I could just feel his eyes staring at me with confusion, interest, and plain pity. It was always those three emotions in his eyes. He didn't say anything, which was just what I needed. I needed to cry in silence. Just a moment, that's all.

I subtly put the pie plate down on the island and excused myself, saying "I'll be just a minute" before walking off into the little bakery, heading straight towards the bathroom. Turning on the faucet to drown out everything, I looked up at myself as my hands gripped the round edges of the cheap, white ceramic sink as deep sighs were inhaled and exhaled.

My eyes were red and had a trail of black muck under them. The bags under my eyes were equally as obvious. My lips were as jagged as mountains, and my lipstick was smeared too. As for my hair, don't even get me started. Even a tumbleweed looked better than my mess. Overall, I looked like a straight-up bum. Calling me a prostitute would be a _compliment. _

I realized then that I was an emotional wreck. One memory, one tiny little flashback was enough to make me crumble to pieces. And in front of the guy I kinda-sorta have a _thing _for. He must probably think I'm mental right about now. I actually considered therapy, but then remembered my pockets are rather empty. If I'm emotionally unstable, I can't do my job, which means no money, which means I'm going to starve. Fantastic.

After a while, I got myself cleaned up and looked "decent" to go in public again. One last look in the mirror before I left, I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I'm such an emotional fool. How does he manage to put up with me?

I heard the faint jingle of pocket change in my pocket, and I saw a little tip jar on the counter of the bakery. Dropping my dimes and pennies in there, I noticed that the little café was eerily deserted. Like a ghost movie. I could've sworn I saw at least _somebody _when I went into the bathroom.

"You're welcome!" I hollered, opening the glass door with e rubber sole of my boot (which was falling apart as I walked) and got in the car. Kakashi's body slightly jumped when the door slammed shut, and his eyes were wide open and blinking freely.

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty," I joked.

"If only it was good night," He yawned, starting up the car engine, one hand on the wheel, one rubbing his eyes open.

"So, where are we going now?"

"That shouldn't even be a question. We've had enough sight-seeing already. We're going home."

"I'm getting the sense that you don't like going out."

"Not if it risks getting my windows broken by a flower pot."

"That was just one teeny mishap. Surely it could've gone worse."

"Don't jinx it, now," He cast a glance at me, almost like a warning, but not as seriously. Kind of like the one your parents give you when they nag.

Oh, why did I have to think of family now? It only reminded me of the _other _mishap that happened earlier.

It seemed as if Kakashi didn't recall, and the fact that he didn't bring it up was all the more peace and quiet. But I had to break that serenity. Just for a minute.

"I'm sorry for all that weirdness earlier," I blurted out. I got only a look from the man. "I just had a moment. I'm just real touchy when it comes to-"

"Your life story. I didn't ask for it."

"Right," I nodded, chewing on my lip while I stared out the window, yet again.

"…Look, don't get me wrong and start to think I'm a cold, heartless man, but right now, I just need time to think."

"Your problem. I didn't ask for it," I said bitterly.

"Oh, now you're mad? Okay, I see. You sleep on the couch tonight."

"Haven't I always?"

"Well, now you sleep there permanently."

"Which will be, what, three more days? That's totally fine."

"Shut up, Sakura," He grumbled. I couldn't help but smile in glee.

Although the silence between us wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was still there. The thing I loathed the most was silence. It was such an empty void of nothingness. I couldn't imagine if I was deaf.

That silence wasn't there for long, since that big raincloud decided to hover us _again _and sent heavy raindrops down towards us. But the weird thing was, I didn't see any raindrops.

"Do you hear tha-"

"Ssh," Kakashi cut me off, immediately turning off the car engine as he listened closely to the unusual "raindrops". "Sakura, promise me you'll be quiet, no, _death silent _for what's about to happen, alright?"

I stared at him, lost as could be. "What are you talking about?"

"Just do as I say."

"No."

"Sakura, I swear to God-"

"What? You're gonna kick me out? That's perfectly fine, because I-"

"JUST BE QUIET, DAMMIT!" He hissed with his mismatched eyes wide open, which made him seem all the more fearful.

I nodded without comment and rolled my eyes, crossed my arms over my chest, and looked away from him. I didn't need to put up with this bull.

Kakashi got out of the side of the car and took his key with him to unlock the trunk. I heard some heavy shuffling, and then a moment of silence.

"Sakura, get in the driver's seat."

"Why?"

"Don't you start," He groaned.

"You better explain everything when we get back home," I sneered. "Gimme the keys."

He walked up to my side and placed the keys in my hand with a fake, plastic smile, one I could see even under that mask. "I'll give you the cue."

"For _what_?"

"To drive, duh."

"Why can't you drive?"

"You really wanna know?" The man asked with raised eyebrows and a stoic face.

"Uh, yeah."

Walking to the back of the car for a moment, I heard some clicking and metallic bangs and then footsteps. I looked and saw that he had something that looked like a giant pipe with some ends sticking out to the side.

"What the _hell _is that?" I looked at him, and I was _not _amused. On the other hand, he seemed rather happy-go-lucky.

"_This _is Roxanne."

"You named it?"

"Not it. _She. _And she is gonna do us a huge favor. So, when your cue comes, be ready to drive. Drive as fast as you can."

"And you? What will you be doing as I'm driving away? And where do I drive?"

"Whoever said I was staying?" He chuckled to himself as he went around and got in. "And _I _will be doing much more than you can ever handle."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

The "rain" came yet again, and both of us were silent as mice.

"Turn the car on," Kakashi whispered. "Silently and slowly."

I turned the keys ever so carefully, as if the metal would snap in half if I put too much pressure on it. The good morning growl of the engine filled the air, and within seconds, the car was up and running.

"Now, just, wait," He mumbled as he slowly opened up the roof window and hitched up the pipe sideways as he stood up and held it. It then hit me—Roxanne wasn't a pipe. She was a bazooka. Or grenade launcher. Or some kind of WMD.

"Holy shit!" I shrieked.

"They're over here!" A gruff male voice yelled, and immediately, the sound of rubber burning got closer and closer, and that "rain" from earlier were swift, golden bullets intended to make a hole or two in us.

"Shit!" Kakashi cursed as he got down from the roof. "What are you doing? Drive!"

Squealing, I slammed my foot on the gas and cut into the nearby street, almost hitting a lamppost as I turned.

"Who are they? Why are they chasing us? What the hell is that thing you got there?" I fired with questions while swerving from one lane to another, then seeing a clear bridge for me to get into so people wouldn't get hurt.

"I'll tell ya when we get home. Right now," He got up and propped up the bazooka-launcher of mass destruction on the roof. "We've got to get rid of a few pests."

My eyes flickered to my left side-view window, and I saw that a murky green-ish van was tailing us, and the door was open with a guy armed with a gun with his accomplice driving. Huh, I think we'd get along splendidly at tea time.

That rain got louder and louder and soon, the car was starting to take hits. I didn't know whether to swerve or not to swerve because of the man that was standing in the car with a giant weapon in his hands.

"And, you are gone," He pulled the trigger, and this _whoosh _came out of the gun, and in my side mirror, I saw a fiery explosion. Along with a few car parts flying up in the air. Kakashi got back in his seat and set the gun in the backseat as he hooted with glee. I just stared at him with an open mouth.

"What? _What? _I just saved your life. That's twice now, actually. I must seem like a hero to you."

"What kind of hero laughs after blowing people up?" I muttered quietly, but coldly.

"In case you didn't notice, they were trying to kill us. Survival of the fittest. I just came prepared, that's all."

"They were _people! _People with families! People who have others that care about them! How could you just play God and end their lives like that?"

"Sakura, I'd keep my mouth shut, because you have _no idea _who those people are. They are the lowlives that'd kill a baby for a dinner. They are mercenaries. Are you telling me _I'm _the bad guy for saving out lives?"

"You _will _explain everything when we get home."

"Why should I? I don't have to answer to you! You are living under _my _roof!"

"Yeah, well, as long as I'm living there, let me inform you that whatever kind of James Bond life you like to lead, with your guns and saving damsels in distress, it's one that I refuse to live in. So, I'll pack my bags tonight and you can find some other hooker, alright?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"…Turn right."

Me and him didn't speak after that, and when we pulled up to his house, I didn't wait up. I marched on ahead and waited for him to come up to open the lock. When he got there, he said, "I always thought prostitutes lived for danger. Some variety in their lives for change."

"Just open the door or _you'll _be in danger," I growled as I walked on in.

"Technically, you have no reason to be mad at me."

"Technically, I should be kicking your ass now, but I'm holding myself back."

"Well, good for you!" He said with mock enthusiasm. "Now, try to channel some of that restraint into not being an Anko."

"You know just what to say to make the mood better, you know that?"

"Sure do," Kakashi walked into the kitchen and started looking for something in the cabinets. "You thirsty?"

"Don't try to act all gentleman-ly and convince me to stay with food and drink."

"In that case, have a drink before you go," He got out the vodka and the shot glasses.

"Alcohol won't make me stay either."

"Whoever said I wanted you to stay?"

"Well, as if your mood swing didn't hint me, the offer of alcohol sure did."

"Then pretend we're friends. Friends that are just having a drink. Pretend you never slept here, and by the end of your drink, you can leave."

"It'd be rude to deny a drink from a friend," I shrugged as I set my single suitcase by the door and hopped up on a barstool as the man gave me my shot glass. "Cheers," I held it up.

"To what?"

"Hmmm…to the most stubborn, inclusive, random stranger I met a couple of days ago that saved my life. Twice."

His eyes looked up at me for a quick moment, and I think it was to check that I wasn't loopy already (not that I would be), and lifted up his glass and clinked it with mine. "Cheers to the most stubborn, impatient, un-prostitute-like brat I met a couple of days ago whose live I saved. Twice."

* * *

A/N: Howdy y'all. Welp, jeez, it's been a while. Sorry. I think. Anywho, here's an update (finally) on LPF, so I hope you enjoy! Read and review please! Mwah~


	6. (Not a chapter, but important news!)

For convenience purposes, I am relocating this story to my new Fanfiction account, as posted on my profile. I am so sorry if this is bothersome, but I plan on closing this account so I can revise my writings. This story will have a whole new _redux _to it, while sticking to the same plot line. **Several things to come are:** shorter chapters; cleaner and precise writing (now that I've gained more experience); frequent updates; references to the current arcs in the manga (new characters included); and better response time. I will be deleting this story one week from now, but for now, please bare with the clean up. I promise the story will be so much smoother with the revision.

Much thanks,

-S


End file.
